Antes del niño que vivió
by robin-dumbledore
Summary: Lily Evans y James Potter, revoltosos estudios y enamorados. Despues padres asesinados. La historia antes de que murieran
1. 9 34 de nuevo

9 ¾ de nuevo

9 ¾ de nuevo!

Empezaba otro año en Hogwarts, el anden 9 ¾ estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, no importaba si eran nuevos o experimentados, la excitación era al por mayor.

Lily Evans iba caminando sobre la entrada de King Cross, su madre y su padre a su lado orgullosos de su hija la cual cursaría su séptimo y ultimo año de escuela, detrás Petunia la hermana de Lily, iba enfadada y decidida a fastidiar a Lily.

- ¡Venga lily es tu ultimo año!, esfuérzate sabes que estaremos orgullosos de ti siempre- dijo su madre

- ¡Dale mama, déjala, no ira a otra cosa mas que hacer volar piñas y transformar niños en ratas, es un fenómeno y siempre lo será!- objeto Petunia

Lily volteo enfadada y dijo – ¡Hoy no Petunia, hoy no! Es la ultima vez que me llamas fenómeno, el verano siguiente seré una bruja mayor de edad y te prometo que utilizare todo, TODO lo que se en contra tuya y de ese cerdito que dice llamarse Vernon y ser tu novio- exclamo la chica

-Venga chicas- dijo el Señor Evans separándolas pues Lily se había acercado demasiado y con una mirada amenazadora- son hermanas y algún dia se necesitaran la una a la otra- dijo zanjando la discusión.

-¡JAMAS!- dijeron ambas al unísono

-¡Lo ven! Ya empiezan a estar de acuerdo-bromeo su padre.

Cruzaron la barrera del andén.

-Bien Lily aquí te dejamos- dijo su madre abrazándola- escríbenos ya sabes que me encantan las lechuzas de tu colegio-

-Si mama- respondió Lily con fastidio – cada semana lo prometo-

-Bien chicas, dense un abrazo y deséense suerte- dijo el Sr. Evans – vamos ¡AHORA!-

Lily y petunia se dieron un fugaz abrazo y dijeron "suerte" muy por lo bajo.

Lily beso a su padre y a su madre y subió al tren.

Ya dentro lily encontró rápidamente a sus dos mejores amigas Anne Clark y Lisa Dodson.

Lisa Dodson era un chica delgada, bajita de ojos pequeños, cabello largo castaño oscuro, ligeramente quebrado y largo hasta la cintura, con un carácter amigable siempre y cuando las cosas salieran de acuerdo a sus estándares, por que si no era mejor poner distancia.

Por otra parte Anne Clark era alta, rubia y muy delgada lo cual daba a pie a muchas burlas ya que la mayoría de los chicos eran una cabeza mas bajos que ella por lo cual estaba muy acomplejada.

Las tres Gryffindor se dispusieron a buscar un compartimiento en el cual descansar pero para su desgracia se toparon de frente con Narcisa Black y con Michelle Sitwell ambas estudiantes de Slytherin y como marca la tradición rivales a muerte de los gryffindor.

-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, una mantis religiosa y un mechudo usado y…- Narcisa black hizo una pausa para pensar- y…. como podríamos decirle Michelle?-

-No lo se, Cissy, no hay mejor expresión para describirla que una ¡ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!!- dijo Sitwell

-Mira Sitwell, sino tomo represalias contigo en este preciso momento es por que soy un prefecto y la verdad no vale la pena perder mi insignia por tan poca cosa como tu- respondió Lily

-Vamos al compartimiento antes de que Lisa estalle- susurro Anne a Lily

Lily comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo sin dejar de echar chispas por los ojos.

-¡Esas dos! Ya no las soporto mas, pero ya verán las cosas no se van a quedar asi, lo juro Lily- farfullo Lisa.

-Si, yo opino lo mismo Lisa, pero ahora no es tiempo de planear venganzas- dijo Lily mientras caminaba buscando un compartimiento en el cual acomodarse, justo en ese momento vio algo que le causo nauseas: Severus Snape el cual fue su amigo en la infancia salía a rastras de un compartimiento con la cara llena de pústulas.

Lisa y Anne se echaron a un lado pues la escena era repugnante, Lily sin en cambio se inclino y dijo con voz dulce –Sev, déjame ayudarte- pero este le devolvió una mirada tan cargada de odio que mejor lo dejo irse.

-Vamos Lily, déjalo- dijo Anne

-Si, no entiendo por que lo tratas tan bien si con solo el que lo mires te ofende- repuso Lisa

Al parecer ese no era el día de Lily pues se encontró con la persona que más detestaba en el mundo (después de Petunia claro): James Potter.

-Caramba, veo que el verano te ha sentado muuuuy bien Evans- dijo el chico con voz seductora observándola de pies a cabeza.

-Deja de fastidiarme Potter, pues la poca paciencia que te tengo se termino- contesto la bruja

-¡¡Conmigo!! ¿Que hice ahora? De verdad que he sido bueno durante los últimos… quince minutos!!- contesto

- ¿Y lo que le hiciste a Severus?-

- Ahhh! Quejicus…- James fue interrumpido por unas risitas, era Anne la cual se sonrojaba cada que Siruis Black la miraba seductoramente, en la opinión de Lily, Sirius el mejor amigo de Potter era el mas patán de los patanes.

-Hoy no es mi día- farfullo Lily y se marcho con sus amigas detrás suyo, con Anne claro esta, muy sonrojada

Paso la tarde y la fria y negra noche cayo, el expresso de Hogwarts había llegado a Hogsmade

Lily bajo apurada a abrir las puertas de tren a los de primero, en la puerta contigua a la suya estaba Remus Lupin delgado y castaño.

-¡Hola Lily!-dijo Remus

-¡Hola Remus!- respondió Lily

-¿Sigues enfadada?- pregunto

- Un poco… ¡Por que no evitas que potter lastime a severus!- protesto

-Esta vez se lo busco, entro al compartimiento echando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, y no quedo mas que frenarlo y James lo convirtió en una gelatina grasosa- explico riendo por lo bajo- bueno en realidad – continuo –no del todo lo grasoso ya lo tenia ja!!- pero Lily se había marchado enfadada.


	2. Hogwarts al fin

Ya en el gran comedor Lily y sus amigas se sentaron lo mas alejadas de los merodeadores como se hacían llamar James y sus amigos, en opinión de Lily debían llamarse lo fisgoneadores.

La ceremonia de selección dio inicio y a Gryffindor se le unieron cinco chicas y cinco chicos.

Ya en la cena todo transcurrió tranquilo pero a la hora del postre en el plato de Lily apareció un pastelillo que decía:_ "__Para la mas mona de todas las pelirrojas"._

La expresión de Lily fue tal que sus amigas se inclinaron para ver y estallaron en risas.

-¿La mas mona? ¿A quien se le puede haber ocurrido?- dijo Lisa mirando aterrorizada el pastelillo

-¡Seguramente al capitán de quidditch mas mono!- se burlo Anne

Lily dirigió su mirada hacia James Potter el cual tenia las mejillas rojas y la cabeza gacha mientras sus amigos se burlaban de el a excepción de Siruis el cual miraba a su amigo como si tuviera una rara enfermedad.

El banquete termino y Lily y los demás prefectos incluido Remus , comenzaron a guiar a los de primero. Remus se acerco a la chica

-mmm... Lily ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Remus.

-Claro- respondiС ella sin dejar de guiar a los de primero.

-Creo que no te agrado el detalle de James ¿Me equivoco?-

-¿Que? Obvio que no me agrado, ¿A que chica le agradaría ser llamada "la mas mona de todas las pelirrojas"? a nadie-

-¡Vamos Lily! Es un chico y no sabe decirte que le agradas- contesto Lupin

-Tu eres un chico y no por eso eres idiota- dijo la chica

-James no es idiota solo es...-

Lily lo interrumpió -¿tarado, bobo. Presumido, cabeza dura?-

-ninguna y todas, ¿Pero eso no quita que sea buena persona o si??- pregunto el

-Lo buena persona no lo se pero...- respondió Lily

-Pero... ¿Tendrá alguna vez una oportunidad contigo?- pregunto Remus

-No lo se Remus, la verdad es que cuando se le desinfle a cabezota que tiene... tal vez.-

-¡GENIAL!- exclamo el chico...por que es insoportable cada vez que lo rechazas- dijo el chico justo cuando llegaban al retrato de la Sra. Gorda. L e mostraron a los nuevos Gryffindors la sala común.

El hecho de que alguien se interesara de esa manera por Lily, la hacia sentir especial.

Ya en su habitación Lisa y Anne la esperaban. Anne les comenzó a platicar que Sirius Black, el famoso casanova de Hogwarts, durante la ya tradicional discusión de Lily y James le había hecho miradas muy sugestivas.

-Vamos Anne, ¿No te lo creeras o si?- pregunto Lisa

-¿Por que no? Tal vez a Sirius le guste Anne ¿o no?- opino Lily

-¡Pero vamos Lily! Si tu eres la que dice que Black es el patán mas grande de todos- dijo Anne

- Bueno si pero...-

-¿Pero que Lily?- pregunto Lisa ofuscada

-No lo se tal ves los chicos, me refiero a los fisgoneadores, tal ves no sean tan malos- dijo Lily, pensando mas en James que en Sirius.

-Bueno, por ahora pueden dejar de decir mi destino amoroso y mejor durmamos, ya que mañana, es el primer día de nuestro ultimo año, y nada ni nadie nos lo hechara a perder- afirmo Anne con gran valía.


	3. Cuida tus espaladas

Al otro día las chicas se levantaron muy temprano, ya eran todas unas señoritas. El verano tal y como James lo había dicho le había sentado muy bien a Lily, había crecido un palmo, no era mucho a decir verdad pero eso hizo que su cuerpo tomara muchas mas formas.

Usaron solo un poco del maquillaje muggle de Lily y bajaron a desayunar.  
En el gran comedor Mcgonagall les entrego sus horarios a cada uno dado que ya eran estudiantes del EXTASIS no todos llevaban las mismas materias.

Lily para quien su sueño siempre fue el ser auror tomaría las clases reglamentarias pero para su desgracia iba a tener de compañero…

-Bien Potter, tu y Evans tienen exactamente el mismo horario así que POR FAVOR!!!Intenten no matarse los espero después del almuerzo para su clase doble de transformaciones- termino la profesora.

-Bien Evans así que serás mi compañera de TODAS las clases- dijo james  
-Si Potter, dijiste bien COMPAÑERA, solo eso y por favor mientras mas alejado estés de mi mejor- termino la pelirroja y salio disparada hacia su clase de encantamientos

-Maldición- dijo James por lo bajo –Por que no puedo conversar bien con ella- se reclamo golpeándose la frente  
-Venga pillo!! Estarás con Evans- le dijo Sirius dándole una palmada  
-Si James alégrate, todo el año con Evans, solitos- se mofo lupin  
-Si pero yo no le agrado ¡Maldición parecen moscas!- vocifero James volteando hacia un coro de admiradoras las cuales se debatían quien era mas apuesto si James o Sirius-  
-Vamos, lárguense, no tienen que seguirme a todas partes- les dijo James  
-Oye camarada, tranquilo, yo no me quiero quedar sin admiradoras, ¡Vamos chicas que tengo clase de runas antiguas me encanta ver a Sara Fawcett descifrarlas por mi!- dijo Sirius mientras se encaminaba a el aula con un montón de chicas revoltosas detrás de el.

James Potter se encamino a su clase de encantamientos, iba tarde, -seguro que Flitwick me reprenderá- penso.  
Al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que solo cuatro estudiantes además de el y de Lily tomarían esa clase, Thomas Boot, Miles Brown, Rose Word y Kennilworthy Whisp, el cual era el narrador oficial de los paridos de quidditch, era un Ravenclaw y tenia una ardua competencia con James, pues a pesar de no jugar al quidditch tenia una mente y una boca muy audaz, además de ser atractivo, muy listo y fan del quidditch.

Flitwick puso en parejas a los alumnos para practicar los hechizos no verbales que ya debían de dominar para ahora usar el encantamiento "accio" para atraer su varita desde una distancia considerable.

James intento desesperadamente que Flitwick lo emparejara con Lily pero para su desgracia lo emparejo con Rose Wood, la cual era muy parlanchina y sosa, solo tenia una virtud: jugaba al quidditch como nadie ama el deporte, era la mejor guardiana que cualquier casa pudiera tener y ella era la guardiana de Gryffindor.  
Encantamientos termino a lo que le siguió pociones, James la odiaba tanto como a ninguna materia, no por que fuera malo sino por que…

-Bien jóvenes, yo se que todos lo aquí presentes son excelentes estudiantes claro esta, pero si tienen alguna duda por favor no duden en dirigirse a mi asistente que también es compañero suyo de clase Severus Snape que a pesar de estar en su mismo grado su nivel de conocimientos es impresionantes- dijo Slughorn

En esta clase James no tuvo que batallar para estar cerca de Lily, pues en clase solo estaban Narcisa Black, Snape ambos de Slytherin, Xenophilus Lovegood de Ravenclaw, y los amigos de James: Remus y Sirius. El aula estaba dividida en dos los Slytherins y los Gryffindor con un Ravenclaw.

-Oye, Evans psst - susurro James  
-Maldicion que diablos quieres potter?- pregunto Lily-  
-Podiras prestarme tu daga, la mía no corta las raíces- contesto el chico  
-Obvio Potter, la estas usando al revés, tienes el filo hacia arriba- se burlo la chica  
-ahh, gracias de todos modos, dijo James poniéndose de mil colores

-Que te ocurre Potter, se te esta acabando el encanto?-  
Lily y James voltearon, era Narcissa Black  
-Ya veo que estas loquito por esta sangre sucia- dijo Narcisa arrastrando las palabras y en un tono muy bajo así que solo James y Lily podían escucharla  
-No vuelvas a llamarla así Black- dijo James, a lo que Sirius volteo muy enfadado  
-¿Qué te ocurre? Si tu le pusiste ese apodo a "Bobertha" Jorkins- dijo el chico  
-No hablaba de ti Black, si no de esa Black- dijo señalando a Narcissa  
-Ah! Ya, si destrúyela o transfórmala en basura, que en realidad no te costara trabajo ¡ja!- finalizo el chico, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de intenso odio a su prima.  
- La verdad Potter, odio perder mí tiempo contigo así que me largo pero antes te advierto: cuida tus espaldas y las de los tuyos- dijo la rubia

James sabia a lo que se refería: su padre Octavius Potter un gran mago, Jefe del departamento de aurores. Hacia meses que andaba detrás de los seguidores de ese mago tenebroso y del mismísimo mago a muchos ya les pisaba los talones pero eso les había costado muchos atentados en contra suya incluyendo a Sirius, ya que vivía en el patio trasero de la casa de los Potter.

-Cornamenta! Despierta- dijo por lo bajo Remus.  
-que? A si, claro, lo que ustedes digan chicos- contesto James con aire distraído.  
-No te pregunte nada, tan solo te recordaba que ya se acerca la luna llena y la verdad, la ultima vez, me lastimaste mucho James- le reprocho Remus, y era verdad, James le había dejada unas horribles marcas en el abdomen y en la nuca.

Pero James no lo escucho, estaba mirando hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa, ahí estaba sentada Lily, era tan hermosa, inteligente, tenia tantas cualidades, era la única chica que había logrado que James temblara y titubeara

-Vamos ya James, quita la cara de idiota, Evans no caerá así por que si!!- dijo Sirius – y tampoco lo hará Anne Clark, así que con su permiso- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y le ponía su brazo en los hombros de Anne.

James llego al aula de transformaciones, Lily estaba sentada junto a Frank Longhbotom.


	4. ¿Detencion a mi?

Hola Longbottom- dijo James

-Hola Potter, ¿Que tal tu primer día?

-Bien ¿Me puedo sentar?- y sin esperar respuesta lo hizo, Lily bufo con cara de enfado.

-¿Que vas a estudiar Longbottom?- pregunto James.

-Seré un auror- contestó el chico.

-Vaya que raro, ¿Entonces por que no estas en las mismas clases que nosotros? Al fin y al cabo eres un gryffindor- dijo James

-Lo que pasa es que mi novia Alice, esta interesada en los estudios muggles, y con estos horarios no podemos vernos, simplemente no coincidimos, y decidí tomar estudios muggles solo para estudiar con ella, pero tampoco se acomodan mis horarios si quiero cursar estudios muggles, por lo que mis horarios han sido repartidos entre las cuatro casas- termino de explicar Frank

-¡_Genial! Tiene novia_- pensó James

-Así que como te iba diciendo Lily, Alice es muy buena amiga de Kennilworthy Whisp, y le comento que estaba interesado en ti, y me pidió que hablara contigo, ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas a el cafecito de Madame Pudifoot en la próxima visita a Hogsmade?- pregunto el chico.

-No lo se Frank, lo pensare y te aviso ¿si?- contesto la chica en voz muy baja como para que nadie la escuchara, en realidad no sabia por que, si Kennilworthy era muy listo, amable y apuesto.

La clase de ese día y durante todo un mes, se trataría sobre los animagos y los requisitos para convertirse en uno. A Lily le fascinaban los animagos, por lo que tenia entendido, solo un mago realmente calificado, podía convertirse en animago. A Lily le interesaba convertirse en uno. A su lado el presumido de James Potter bostezaba.

-Potter, si no le interesan los animagos, puede retirarse- Lo reprendió Mcgonagall

-No es que no me interese, pero para mí ya es un tema muy estudiado- dijo el chico con cierta arrogancia.

-Bien si es un tema ya visto para ti dime mínimo 3 estatutos de seguridad que dicta el ministerio-

-Buenooo… el primer estatuto dice que todo mago que quiera obtener el permiso de animago debe ser sometido a un extensa investigación, para que el Ministerio se asegure de que no lucra con su transformación ni la utiliza para algún fin tenebroso- explico el chico como si nada y continuo - El segundo dice que solo un mago que sea capaz de producir un patronus corpóreo, tiene la habilidad y el conocimiento suficiente para ser un animago.

Lily se quedo asombrada de la facilidad que tenía James para explicar el tema, parecía que se lo supiera de memoria, y la verdad en opinión de Lily: James nunca estudiaba nada a menor que tuviera un especial interés en ello.

- Y el tercero y ultimo dice que en cuanto un mago pase a ser un animago, tiene la obligación de pasar al ministerio todas sus características: el color, tamaños, e inclusive el peso del animal, para tener un estricto control sobre los animagos vivos.- termino con satisfacción el muchacho estirándose sobre su silla y guiñándole un ojo a Lily quien lo miraba embobada.

-Correcto Potter- dijo Mcgonagall entornando los ojos - No se de donde tienes toda esa información pero te daré treinta puntos por eso, espero no tener que quitarte mas de los que te di.-

James rió y dijo - No puedo asegurarle nada _Miugonagall _- así era como los merodeadores solían llamar a la profesora a sus espaldas-

-¡Potter! ¿Como me llamaste?- pregunto la ofendida profesora.

-¿Yo? De ninguna manera madame- respondió galantemente el castaño.

-¿_Que este chico nunca va a cambiar?- _se pregunto Lily para sus adentros terminando con un suspiro.

-¿Qué Evans? Suspiras por mi- la cuestiono el chico revolviéndose el ya despeinado cabello.

-Déjame en paz Potter, ¿De que manera te lo tengo que pedir?-

-Evans, Potter, pongan atención a la clase que esta aquí enfrente a no ser que su romance sea mas importante que la transformación humana- los reprendió la profesora

-¡Yo un romance con Potter! Por dios profesora no digas locuras- dijo Lily en un tono de voz impropio para cualquiera, dándose cuenta de esto se tapo la boca con ambas manos aterrorizada.

-Lily Evans, hasta el día de hoy no permití que nadie me hablara en ese tono y si no pregúntele a los Señores Potter y Black, y no haré ninguna excepción, queda castigada- dijo la profesora con voz tajante.

Lily se enfureció consigo misma castigada y todo por culpa de las provocaciones de Potter. Al terminar la clase, Lily fue a ver a Mcgonagall, tras de ella iba James con cara divertida.

-Bien jóvenes, ayudaran al Sr. Filch a limpiar el baño de prefectos, Peeves quiso hacer una linda broma de bienvenida con quesos mohosos, a las 8 en punto en el baño de prefectos, sin falta y sin trucos - termino la profesora.

-Si, profesora- dijeron al unísono

Bajaron al gran comedor, James intento (en vano) disculparse con la pelirroja, se había dado cuenta de que a la chica le pesaba mucho el castigo, la primera vez en siete años que la chica estaba castigada, cada que el joven se acercaba con un "disculpa" en la boca, esta lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Al llegar ahí, Lily vio a sus amigas y corrió a buscar un lugar entre ellas.

-¿Qué tu, que?- pregunto sorprendida Lisa.

-Ni yo me la creo, que mala pata y además tendré que cumplir el castigo con Potter-

-Vamos Lily, mira el lado positivo de esto- dijo Anne como si tal cosa.

-Mmmmm, no creo que no le encuentro ese lado positivo que dices- dijo Lily con fastidio.

-Pues mira que le puedes sonsacar información a Potter sobre las intenciones del cuero de Black conmigo- propuso Anne con una sonrisa -Potter te lo dirá todo-

-Eso jamás, esta loca, loca de remate- se quejo Lily sin probar bocado.

Sonó la campana y Lily se encamino al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora en turno: Aída Colbert era un auror recién egresada, pero los rumores decían que nadie se había recibido con notas tan altas como ella. Ya en el salón comenzó a explicar las maneras más prudentes de combatir a los inferis, puesto que estos ya estaban invadiendo comunidades muggles.

Los gryffindor terminaron su primer día y se dirigieron a la sala común, para descansar, Lily comenzó a hacer los deberes; la redacción de Flitwick, la investigación de Colbert y el resumen de Slughorn, a las ocho en punto Lily y James bajaron a su castigo, al llegar ahí el encontraron a Filch el cual les dio un par de trapeadores apestosos.

-Hagan un buen trabajo, no quiero repetirlo todo- dijo Filch malhumorado.

Lily se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a frotar una llave del baño llena de restos de queso roquefort, estaba tan enfadada que se golpeo un azulejo y lo rompió cortándose la mano.

-¡¡Ouchhh!!- grito la chica sosteniéndose la mano lastimada.

- ¡Lily! ¿Que te ocurrió?- pregunto James alarmado

- Ese tonto azulejo me lastimo, creo que ya estaba flojo, y lo golpee, me duele- dijo con un débil quejido.

- Déjame ayudarte - dijo el chico tomando con delicadeza la mano de la joven -_Episkey- _La herida de Lily se cerro sin dejar huella alguna.

-Gracias - dijo la chica con voz queda y la cabeza gacha.

- De nada, mmm quería decirte…bueno mas bien pedirte una disculpa por… bueno ya sabes el castigo- confeso el chico muy afligida.

-No te preocupes, ya lo estamos cumpliendo así que mejor terminamos para no tener que seguir mañana ¿te parece?- dijo la chica con esa alegría que la caracterizaba, mirando por primera vez a los ojos a James.

-De verdad que tienes ojos hermosos Lilian- dijo el chico

-Gracias- dijo la chica -Pero no me llames Lilian, no me gusta-

- De acuerdo Evans-

Los chicos terminaron de limpiar el baño de prefectos (con un poco de trampa), y se dirigieron a la sala común. Lily estaba agotada y aun no terminaba sus deberes, el resumen de Slughorn le estaba llevando más tiempo del que pensaba. La chica se sentó en una mullida butaca de frente al fuego y comenzó a describir las reacciones alérgicas que puede producir el Veritaserum, y sin darse cuenta cayo profundamente dormida.


	5. Las malas noticias vuelan rapido

Lily Evans despertó al otro día en su cama, con los doseles delicadamente sueltos, tapando la entrada de la luz del sol, aun traía puesta la ropa del día anterior a excepción de su capa la cual estaba en el perchero, no recordaba como había llegado a su cama.

Bajo al gran comedor y encontró a sus amigas desayunando.

-¿Por que no me despertaron?- pregunto con enfado la joven.

- Lo que ocurre es que te vimos descansar tan placidamente que decidimos dejarte dormir un poco mas- explico Lisa

- Lo cual deberías hacer tu tambien de vez en cuando- señalo Anne, a la cual siempre le costaba trabajo despertar y Lily encontraba maneras bastante rudimentarias de despertarlas.

El tiempo en Hogwarts sorprendía a Lily, siempre transcurría más rápido de lo normal, pronto iba comenzar la temporada de quidditch, (en el cual Lily no estaba muy interesada) un sábado por la mañana, el Gran comedor estaba abarrotado todos los estudiantes se habían levantado, pues el día parecía ser él ultimo de ese año que iba a ser soleado. De pronto llegaron las lechuzas, los paquetes de golosinas no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco las cartas inquisidoras de los los padres preguntando a los muchachos como iban las clases y las calificaciones, intentado calmar las incesantes preguntas de los jóvenes con respecto a los incesantes rumores sobre un mago tenebroso y su grupo de seguidores el cual seguía creciendo exponencialmente. De pronto Lily se dio cuenta de que un grupo de jóvenes en la mesa de Hufflepuff intentaba reanimar a una estudiante la cual la pelirroja no pudo reconocer. Lily sintió un leve codazo, Anne la cual recibía el Profeta diariamente le mostró la primera plana que rezaba: "Familia ejemplar de magos, asesinada." Bajo el encabezado una fotografía mágica mostraba una casa en ruinas con una calavera con una serpiente por lengua. La joven la reconoció de inmediato, era su marca, la marca de ese mago al que el temor hacia él crecía y ya era muy complicado escuchar que alguien mencionara su nombre.

Ese día en Hogwarts las cosas estuvieron muy tensas. Nadie hablaba demasiado y todos trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible, se sentía el miedo presente en todos y cada uno de los alumnos. Todos sabían que estaban mas seguros en el colegio, pero sus familias estaban afuera, no importaba se eran de familia muggle o de familia de magos todos corrían el mismo riesgo.

James Potter se inquieto mucho durante ese día pensaba que tal vez el proximo en abrir el periódico y enterarse de que su familia estaba muerta, tal y como lo había hecho Amelia Bones, seria él. Al fin y al cabo su padre le había declarado la guerra abiertamente a ese mago y a sus seguidores.

James tenia una estrecha relación con sus padres, y si era cierto que ellos no estaban en la flor de su juventud pero no podía siquiera imaginar que algo les pasara. Odiaba tanto a ese mago, no entendía que clase de estúpidas personas podían unírseles. Solo sé sabia de alguien y en realidad no estaba muy seguro de que fuera verdad, Lucius Malfoy era 3 años más grande que James, era el prometido de Narcisa Black, y mucho se había comentado que se había pasado al bando de aquel mago.

Tal como había ocurrido con Amelia Bones, una semana después del incidente, Remus Lupin recibió la noticia de que su padre había sido secuestrado sin dejar rastro alguno.

Los merodeadores estaban encerrados en la habitación, Remus parado frente a la ventana, no profería ningún sonido, tan solo se escuchaba de vez en cuando un suspiro de su parte. La cabeza de James daba miles de vueltas, su amigo, estaba pasando por el momento más horrible que se pudiera imaginar, pero aun así el chico no podía dejar de pensar en su propia familia.

Al otro día los cuatro chicos se levantaron muy temprano, a Remus se le había otorgado un permiso para ir a ver a su madre, y ese mismo día partía hacia su casa.

Los chicos fueron a Hogsmade a despedirlo.

-Remus, de verdad... lo que necesites amigo- dijo James torpemente.

-Si Lunático, no importa, tan solo... - dijo Sirius el cual era más torpe aun que James para expresar sus sentimientos.

-No se preocupen chicos, entiendo lo que quieren decir- les contesto con una amarga sonrisa.

El chico se despidió, subío al autobús noctámbulo el cual desaprecio con el rugido del motor.

-Debí desearle suerte- dijo Peter acongojado.

-Vaya Colagusano, de verdad que eres idiota, como le vas a desear suerte, que no entiendes secuestraron a su padre- le espeto Sirius con fastidio.

-Déjalo ya Canuto, aunque yo tampoco entiendo como logro llegar al ultimo año ni como transformarse- admitió James pensativo.

A Peter se le coloraron las mejillas, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado, algo en su interior hervía, impresionante mente ni James ni Sirius parecieron darse cuenta que dentro de Peter se estaba cocinando un rencor tan profundo...


	6. ¿Licantropos?

Después de una semana Remus regreso, los tres chicos fueron a recogerlo a la entrada del colegio, camino a la sala comЗn el joven licántropo les explico a sus amigos que su madre, Nat Lupin había dejado a su padre en casa pues estaba enfermo y al regresar el ya no estaba, y dado que su padre era un inefable, Nat llamo de inmediato al ministerio y comenzó la búsqueda, según Remus, el padre de James (que era buen amigo de la familia Lupin) estaba mas que al pendiente y le prometió al joven enviarle noticias diarias sobre el progreso de la búsqueda.

Remus se notaba realmente preocupado y James no sabia como comportarse.

Al día siguiente al despertar James vio a Sirius, el cual ya estaba despierto mirando una foto, al notar que su amigo lo observaba la escondió rápidamente.

-¿Los despertamos?- pregunto Sirius con ojos maliciosos.

- De acuerdo- respondió James en voz baja.

Los dos chicos tomaron su varita y dijeron al unísono - "Levicorpus"- y tanto Peter como Remus se levantaron por los aires, como si una mano invisible los levantara por un tobillo; los cuales inmediatamente se despertaron. Peter con una mirada asustada en los ojos y Remus tan solo esbozo una triste y lúgubre sonrisa.

-¿Podrían bajarnos por favor chicos?- dijo Peter casi como una suplica.

- No- dijo Sirius conteniendo una carajada.

-Por favor-

- No quiero Colagusano-

- Vamos Canuto sabes que no me gusta y me mareo- puntualizo Peter.

- Ya bájalo Canuto- dijo Remus muy serio.

En ese mismo momento y sin que se lo pidieran James bajo a Remus y Sirius a Peter, este segundo sin tacto alguno.

-Lunático, hoy es luna llena, y ya he planeado la noche, pero si tu quieres hacer algo diferente no hay ningún problema- dijo James como si cualquier cosa.

- Saben chicos, en realidad, me gustaría estar solo esta luna- contesto el joven en tono muy serio.

- Pero... es peligroso y lo sabes Lunático- protesto Sirius.

- No, no lo es tan solo iré a la casa de los gritos, haré lo mío y regresare mañana por la mañana- respondió en tono simple.

-Si eso es lo que quieres por nosotros esta bien- dijo James zanjando el asunto.

Bajaron a desayunar y fueron a sus respectivas clases. En Herbologia James, Sirius y Remus tenían a su cuidado las branquialgas por lo tanto tenían que igualar las condiciones del mar mediterráneo para poder cultivarlas.

Al llegar la tarde terminadas ya las clases los merodeadores bajaron a los jardines del colegio y se plantaron frente al sauce boxeador, Peter transformado ya en rata, tocó el nudo.

Entraron a la Casa de los Gritos y se sentaron en los desgarrados sillones.

A pesar de que Remus quería pasar solo esa noche, James se había negado a dejarlo solo toda la tarde. Llego el crepúsculo y los chicos salieron dejando a un Remus solo y apunto de transformarse. Al llegar a la sala común los tres jóvenes comenzaron a hacer sus deberes Peter comenzó la redacción que el Profesor Keffleburn le había dejado sobre el Jobberknoll╘ Sirius necesitaba traducir un texto de 865 párrafos para la segunda clase del Lunes, y James dado que Sirius estaba absorto en Runas y Remus no estaba tendría que hacer solo la bitácora de crecimiento de las branquialgas.

Dos horas después los chicos terminaron sus deberes (a medias) y fueron a su habitación a dormirse.

Amanecía un nuevo día en Hogwarts, apenas se veían los primero rayos del sol, Lily Evans corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, ya estaba cruzando los invernaderos con dirección a la lechucería, habia olvidado enviar el regalo de cumpleaños para su madre, si enviaba la carta y el presente en ese momento lograría que llegara a tiempo.

Llego a la lechucería y comenzó a subir los escalones desesperada, buscando la lechuza que ella consideraba mas rápida, resbalo tres escalones, pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, ato el paquete a la pata de la lechuza y la lanzo al aire, observo el vuelo embelesada; cuando de repente una sombra semihumana, muy peluda salía a rastras, como desfalleciendo, del bosque prohibido.

Lily bajo corriendo, la curiosidad por averiguar que era esa criatura era inmensa.

Al llegar al punto donde debía yacer la criatura, estaba tan solo el pálido y demacrado Remus Lupin, con cortes y sangre por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Remus? Que te ocurre- pregunto Lily mientras le sujetaba la cabeza y le retiraba el fleco de la cara, la cual también estaba llena de cortes - ¿Remus, que hacías ahí dentro? ¡Remus contéstame!- decía Lily con preocupación.

Remus abrió los ojos y solo pudo decir:

-Busca a James- y cayó desmayado.

Lily corrió de nuevo sin parar hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, no sin antes, conjurar una camilla y acomodar al joven en ella delicadamente.

-Quimeodanaos - dijo la pelirroja y apresurando a la Sra. Gorda entro en la torre y subió corriendo a la habitación de los chicos, abrió la puerta de un golpe. Encontró a James apenas levantándose, a Sirius en calzoncillos y a Peter con la cobija hasta la nariz sorprendido y aterrado por la dramática entrada de Lily.

-¡Evans! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- pregunto Sirius tapándose con una cobija.

-Potter, ven no hay tiempo para explicaciones- le dijo al joven tirandolo del brazo-

-¿A donde quieres llevarme?- pregunto James mirándola con el rostro ceñudo.

- Ven- dijo Lily por toda respuesta tomándolo de la muñeca y sacándolo de la habitación con el chico todavía en pijama.

Llegaron al punto en el que estaba Remus. James reacciono inmediatamente: su amigo había salido durante la transformación y se había internado en el bosque, que había ocurrido... solo Remus lo sabia.

La cabeza de Lily daba miles de vueltas, se formulaban tantas preguntas ¿Qué hacia el en los bordes del bosque prohibido?, ¿Por qué tenia tantas heridas?, ¿Por qué Remus le había pedido que buscara a James y no algún profesor?.

James se inclino ante su amigo, apunto con la varita hacia un corte muy feo y profundo en el torso y murmuro -Episkeo- pero solo logro que dejara de sangrar, volteo hacia Lily y le dijo:

-Necesito llevarlo a la enfermería, no puedo hacer nada por el- al final de la frase su voz se convirtió en un leve murmullo.

Lily levanto levemente la camilla de Remus en los aires y la guiaba a la enfermería. James iba a su lado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no molestaba a Lily con la idea de que salieran algún día, se le veía diferente, preocupado, y en cierto modo molesto con si mismo, Lily escuchaba como se repetía "Jamás debí de hacerle caso" o "Debo de seguir mas mis instintos". Al llegar a la enfermería, James toco en el despacho de la Señora Pomfrey, la cual salió con aire ceñudo al ver que era un estudiante quien la molestaba tan temprano, pero al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba Remus, se apresuro sin siquiera tomar ningún signo vital y fue por unas botellas que contenían diferentes remedios.

Corrió a ambos chicos y les dijo que esperaran afuera mientras curaba al "paciente", como ella decía.

Ambos chicos esperaban afuera hasta que salió la Sra Pomfrey para decirles:

-El señor Lupin, esta bien, tan solo tenia unos cortes profundos en el abdomen, los cuales por cierto joven Potter no debió intentar curar, pero con reposo sanara rápidamente-

-Bien- dijo James en tono mas aliviado - Ahora con su permiso señoritas voy a pasar a verlo- dijo levantándose y entrando a la enfermería.

-Si claro que puede pasar a verlo Potter, como si usted le fuera a dar reposo al paciente- dijo la Señora con disgusto.

Lily regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, el día era esplendoroso, los alumnos iban y venían corriendo, la mayoría hacia los jardines, sin embargo Lily subió a su habitación, caminaba distraída pensado en lo ocurrido Se quedo todo el día en su habitación, haciendo sus deberes, pero su cabeza revoloteaba , no prestaba atención sobre lo que escribía del Lethifold, su mente estaba en que por un pequeño momento, vio un James Potter diferente, era un James serio, preocupado, leal y noble. Se recostó en su cama y miro el techo, su mente divagaba en James, solo lo llamaba así en su cabeza, en un James diferente, en un James posible para ella...


	7. La otra cita

Al otro día Lily despertó, con la pelirroja cabellera enmarañada, volteó hacia las camas de sus amigas, ambas estaban profundamente dormidas y se escuchaba su acompasada respiración.

La chica se levanto y fue a sentarse en el afeizar de la ventana, veía y admiraba la magnificencia de Hogwarts, amaba ese lugar, sus olores, sus sabores cada uno de los rincones, amaba inclusive las infantiles bromas de James y sus amigos. Aun recordaba aquella vez en la en cuarto grado, cuando los fisgoneadores habían llenado el gran comedor de algodón de azúcar, no había rincón alguno de la gran habitación que no estuviera lleno de pequeñas nubecitas de algodón, y además de todo haba de muchos sabores; de menta, piña, sandía, miel; infinidad de sabores.

Recordaba que como castigo ellos habían sido los únicos que no habían participado en la gran comilona, inclusive Dumbledore se había dado una cuantas vueltas por ahí, formaba con su varita un algodón largo largo y se iba a su oficina para regresar después.

Un ronquido llamo la atención de Lily seguido este de una carcajada, Anne se había despertado gracias a sus propios ronquidos y Lisa al darse cuenta se partía de la risa.

Bajaron a desayunar y se alistaron para ir a Hogsmade. Lily recordó que Frank Longbotom la había invitado a la cita doble en el café de Madame Puddifoot, se encontraría ahí a las tres de la tarde. Llegaron a Hogsmade después de medio día, pasaron por la tienda de túnicas, y después fueron a Honeydukes, donde compraron una buena dosis de dulces.

Lily se separo de sus amigas y se dirigió al café, a los pocos minutos estaba ya pisando la entrada del meloso café, ubico rápidamente a Frank y a su novia Alice.

Se acerco a la mesa

-Hola chicos- saludo la pelirroja.

-¡Lily, que bueno que viniste!- dijo Alice levantándose

-Lilian- dijo Kennilworthy con una exagerada reverencia.

-Ah gracias- dijo la joven un poco incomoda por tanta formalidad ya que le fastidiaba que le dijeran Lilian.

Los chicos comenzaron a charlar, Alice y Frank se dirigían miradas dulces y se llamaban por sobrenombres melosos como: amorcito, mielecita o inclusive osito.

La pelirroja estaba realmente aburrida, su pareja solo hablaba de cuanto le agradaría ser un gran escritor, y del libro que tenia pensado escribir ni hablar, no paraba de enumerar faltas, o de describir todo tipo de escobas y jugadas; A la joven no le interesaba el quidditch claro que era divertido ir y apoyar a Gryffindor pero ¿Tanta devoción?

Casi se sintió aliviada cuando Madame Puddifoot derramo sobre ella el te que había ordenado.

-Lo siento querida- dijo madame Puddifoot avergonzada.

-No se preocupe- dijo la joven con cortesía.

Se levanto y fue a los servicios, los cuales estaban melosamente decorados, intento todo para hacer que la mancha de saliera de su falda pero, no hubo nada que hacer, era tanta la miel que habían usado para endulzar que se convirtió en una horrible plasta.

Lily regreso a la mesa en la que la esperaban.

-Estas bien Lilian- pregunto Ken.

-Si gracias, y por favor Ken solo dime Lily- le sugirió la chica - y la verdad es que prefiero regresar al colegio-

-¿Pero por que?- pregunto Alice.

-Es que no me siento bien, y además el té quemo mis rodillas- mintió

-Bien pues yo te acompaño- dijo amablemente la pareja de Lily.

-No gracias, no te molestes no quisiera echarte a perder el día- contesto y salió apresuradamente del café.

La cita había sido un fracaso y a Lily le había aburrido tanto estar con Ken, comenzó a caminar por todo el pueblo observaba la decoración de Halloween, la cual ya empezaban a montar varios locales, Zonko había puesto afiches con el concepto de bruja que tenian los muggles, a Lily le causaron gracia.

Aun recordaba, cuando era pequeña, en Halloween se disfrazaba de bruja con el enorme sombrero y un largo vestido negro, recordaba aun mas cuando Severus le dijo que era una bruja se había enfadado, se había ofendido. Pensó que la estaba ofendiendo

-¿Qué ocurrió con nosotros?- se pregunto, a lo que una voz en su cabeza respondió.

-Crecieron Lily, crecieron-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Mucho, ambos escogieron caminos diferentes-

-Pues eso es verdad, el... el escogió el mal camino- se contesto con pesadumbre.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies la habían llevado al lugar que consideraba mas maravilloso e intrigante de todo Hogsmade: La casa de los gritos.

Se había dado cuenta de algo muy curioso, los gritos, quejidos y destrozos se escuchaban solo cada mes.

La chica se sentó en una roca y admiro la casa con fascinaciСn. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no era la única ahí.

-¿Te agrada la casa?- pregunto James, sentado en el piso con los brazos recargados en las rodillas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- contesto intrigada por la mirada triste del joven.

-¿Por qué la miras así entonces?-

-Por que me encantaría entrar alguna vez- confeso la pelirroja

-Yo se como entrar-

- ¿Y quebrantar como veinte reglas del colegio? No, gracias-

-¿Por qué saliste con Kenilbobo Whisp- pregunto James.

-¿Te interesa?-

-Si, y lo sabes Lily, me interesas y mucho- confeso el joven, aun con esa mirada triste.

-Para que te intereso, para que salga contigo un tiempo y después me botes, para que sea otra en tu lista-

-Yo... yo nunca haría eso Lily, no a ti-

-Eso no lo se, y la verdad ni quiero averiguarlo- dijo zanjando la discusión y dispuesta a marcharse.

-Por favor Lily, ten un poco de compasión por mi. ¿Que no ves como me tienes? No me dejes así, cada que te vas, cada que me miras con desprecio. Me lastimas, me...- James no pudo terminar la frase.

Lily se paro en seco al oír esa confesión, se oía casi como una suplica, se giro y vio a James hincado, derrotado.

-Anda, levántate- decía tirando de el -Vamos ya levántate-

-Por favor, tan solo dame una tregua, solo eso te pido, una tonta y simple tregua a esta guerra ¿Si?- pregunto

-¿Una tregua? Pues... -

-¿Pues?-

-Esta bien, una tregua no suena mal, suena mejor que el que me pidas el salir contigo diario- reconoció la joven.

-Gracias Lily, gracias, esto es... Gracias Lily- dijo el joven y termino abrazándola.

La joven se quedo estupefacta, helada, ese monstruo en su interior el que rugía y rabiaba , el cual solo podía James despertar, de repente se puso a ronronear.

Ambos chicos regresaron a la calle principal de Hogsmade juntos, se despidieron, cada uno iba a juntarse con sus amigos.


	8. Tu y El ¿Juntos?

La joven pelirroja seguía ofuscada, había pactado una tregua con James Potter, su enemigo de toda la vida. La chica encontró a sus amigas a punto de subirse a un carruaje para regresar al colegio, alcanzo a subirse antes de que este arrancara.

-¿Dónde estuviste? Vimos pasar a Kennilworthy con cara de amargado.- pregunto Anne.

-Por ahí dando una vuelta- contesto evasivamente.

-¿"Dando una vuelta" significa estuve con un chico?- dijo Lisa bastante ofendida.

-¿Qué? No, para nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Lily, sentía como se coloraban sus mejillas, ¿La habrían visto con James?

-Por que Anne me dijo "Voy a dar una vuelta" y veinte minutos después la encontré detrás de Zonko besando con Sirius Black- dijo Lisa.

Lily observo como a su rubia amiga se le coloraban las mejillas y se dibujaba un picara sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Es verdad eso Anne?- pregunto intrigada Lily.

-Si, y no me avergüenzo, al fin y al cabo Sirius me pidió que saliera con el- dijo la chica como si esa noticia no fuera una bomba para sus amigas.

-¿Qué Black, que?- dijeron Lisa y Lily al mismo tiempo.

-Si cuando estábamos en Zonko, los chicos, me refiero a los fisgoneadores, nos iban siguiendo, después de que tu te fuiste Lis y yo fuimos a las tres escobas y después de una cerveza de mantequilla, fui a los servicios y el me siguió y ¡No me pude resistir chicas!, me dijo que lo viera en la parte trasera de Zonko y me confeso que desde la navidad pasada le gusto, pero no me había dicho nada por que salía con la tonta de Dinsy Knowles y que si quería salir con el- explico como si nada la rubia.

-¿Y tu que le dijiste?- pregunto una escandalizada Lisa-

-Pues le dije que le daría una oportunidad, pero le deje bien claro que una solo caso que hiciera mal y lo botaría-

-Pues, esto si que a ser interesante ¿No creen?- dijo Lily

-Interesante no lo se, pero intenso si- rectifico Lisa.

La chicas llegaron a Hogwarts, la noticia de que Sirius Black y Anne Clark salían había corrido como pólvora. Ya en el Gran Salón, en la cena, Las tres chicas veían su seguridad amenazada, el club de fans de Sirius miraba con recelo a Anne, cuchicheban, la señalaban inclusive algunas tenian sus varitas en ristre. Anne intentaba no mostrarse intimidada ante todas ellas.

Los merodeadores entraron al Gran Salón, todas la miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos, estaba por demostrarse si Sirius iba a tomar en serio a Anne, si se junto a ella frente a todo el colegio, significaba que le estaba dando su lugar, si no bueno ella seria otra mas en la lista.

Los chicos caminaban tranquilamente, Anne podia sentir como su corazon latia rapidamente, pero este disminuyo su frenetico pulso, cuando Sirius le dirijio una picara mirada y se sento a su lado, los otros tres chicos tomaron su asiento en la mesa, James lo hizo frente a Lily.

Las chicas se fueron a dormir, Lily daba vueltas en su cama, no podia dormir tenia un raro sentimiento con respecto a la tregua pactada con James.

_-¿Por que justo cuando pacto la tregua con James, su mejor amigo y Anne, empiezan a salir?- _penso _- Espero que no tengan un plan para enamorarnos y después botarnos-_

Al otro día las tres chicas se levantaron. Lily Evans se sorprendió al ver que una rosa roja estaba suspendida justo a los pies de su cama.

-¡Wow! Lily que linda es- dijo Lisa observando la rosa.

-¡Si! - dijo Anne ilusionada -¿Quién la habrá enviado?-

-No lo se- dijo en voz baja, admirando la belleza de la flor, tenia aun un poco de roció.

Después de bañarse, bajaron a desayunar. Estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando se alcanzo a oír un gran estruendo, y acto seguido un mar de alumnos corrían hacia el Gran Salón tapándose nariz y boca.

James Potter y Severus Snape estaban enfrascados en un gran duelo, acorde con los testigos un chico de tercer grado se le había caído una bomba fétida y llego hasta los pies de Severus donde estallo dejándolo todo lleno de un apestoso hollín.

Todo Hogwarts observaba la pelea: en primer plano Potter y Snape hechizándose el uno y al otro, en segundo plano los 3 merodeadores, Sirius alentando a su amigo, Peter acongojado y asustado, y Remus gritaba ferozmente cosas como:

-Soy un prefecto y debes obedecerme, soy autoridad James escúchame -

Ó gritaba también:

-¡James! Te juro que si no paras en este instante le restare tantos puntos a Gryffindor que ni te la vas a creer.-

O vociferaba:

-¡James para ya o te hechizo!-

Pero al parecer James no lo escuchaba. Cuando las chicas lograron llegar hasta el lugar del duelo, la pelea se estaba tornando peligrosa, los chicos cada vez se lanzaban conjuros mas peligrosos. Lily podia ver en el rostro de ambos chicos una intensa mirada de profesores, claro esta, no tardaron en llegar, la primera en llegar fue Mcgonagall la cual paro el duelo de un tajo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- dijo la profesora con voz alterada -Jamás había visto semejante comportamiento, de usted joven Potter no me sorprende, pero Señor Snape. Vayan inmediatamente a la oficina del director- ordeno la profesora

.

El pasillo se vació y solo quedaron en el los merodeadores y Lily y sus amigas.

-¡Bah! Dumby jamás expulsara a James y menos en su ultimo año- dijo Sirius convencido.

-Pues si lo hace bien merecido se lo tiene- respondió Remus

-Vamos Lunático,¿De parte de quien estas? De James o de Quejicus- pregunto inquisidoramente Sirius.

-Obvio de James, pero tiene que madurar-

-En esta ocasión no fue James el primero en atacar, sino Quejicus- apunto el pequeño Peter con tono asustado.

-Exacto, James a refrenado sus impulsos por molestar a Quejicus desde el incidente del tren- dijo mirando a Lily como si fuera la culpable de algún espantoso crimen -Y te hago totalmente responsable de ello Evans-

-¡Sirius! No la metas en esto- dijo Anne

-Lo siento Annie pero ya había hablado contigo de esto, y ahora iré al despacho de Dumbledore a escuchar que le va a decir a James- dijo el chico a los que los otros dos chicos lo siguieron.

Cada una de las chicas corrió apresuradamente a sus clases. Lily llego justo a tiempo para colarse en el salón sin que Flitwick lo notara, la clase comenzó, iban a comenzar a estudiar el encantamiento _inversus_, el cual hacia que tu ponente quedara de cabeza por unos momentos.

-Bien, jóvenes por favor, practique en parejas, coloquen en medio de ustedes las colchonetas, por si no hacen el encantamiento con suficiente fuerza- ordeno el profesor con su chillona vocecilla.

El grupo se puso tan rápido en parejas que Lily se quedo parada sola en medio del salón.

-Señorita Evans, puede practicar conmigo, pero ¿Sabe en donde esta el Señor Potter?- pregunto Flitwick, observando detenidamente las caras de todos sus alumnos, buscando a James.

-Bueno Profesor... James esta con el Profesor Dumbledore...- justo en ese momento James entro al aula como un huracán, y se dispuso a explicarse con el profesor-

-Disculpe la tardanza profesor, pero estaba en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore por... el pequeño incidente de hoy por en la mañana- explico el joven castaño.

-No se preocupe apenas empezábamos, pero espero que incidentes como el hoy no se vuelvan a repetir-

James asintió con la cabeza y se formo frente a Lily.

-Bien Potter, yo primero- dijo la ojiverde.

-Si, pero con una condición- contesto el chico -Que me digas James. Creo que después de la tregua del otro día es justo ¿No?-

-Esta bien James- contesto la chica con una sonrisa y haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-¿Y yo te puedo llamar Lilian?- pregunto tímidamente el chico.

-No-

-Esta bien, seguiré diciendo Evans, Evans- dijo James apesumbrado.

-No me refería a eso, es que Lilian suena como de señora gruñona y no me gusta, dime mejor Lily- autorizo la joven.

-Lilian no suena de señora gruñona, pero si creo que Lily te queda mejor-

Comenzaron a practicar, al tercer intento de Lily logro que el mundo de James quedara de cabeza (aunque eso ya lo había logrado mucho años atrás) y James lo consiguió hasta el quinto (Lily sujetándose la falda pues se le venia a la cara). No tuvieron problema alguno con el encantamiento y al termino de la clase fueron los únicos a los que el profesor no les dejo deberes.

Llegaron juntos a la clase de pociones James custodiado por Lily, pues en el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras se toparon de frente el joven de los anteojos y aquel solitario muchacho de cabello grasiento.

Entraron en la fría y obscura mazmorra y comenzaron a buscar los ingredientes correspondientes a la _Veritaserum _; el cual incluía una tercio de ala de murciélago, una escama de salamandra, y un ojo de paloma negra.

La clase termino con un suspiro de alivio por parte de todos los que estaban dentro de la mazmorra, puesto que el olor que despedía la _Veritaserum_ en su primera fase era espantoso.

Justo cuando la joven pelirroja estaba por salir noto que olvidaba su balanza de plata (la cual era regalo de su padre, cuando la chica gano el premio anual). Regreso por ella, al salir de la mazmorra la tomaron por la muñeca y la estrellaron contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces con esos idiotas?- pregunto un Snape muy enfadado.

-¡Severus, me lastimas! Suelta mi mano ¡Ahora!- dijo la chica intentando zafarse.

-Te hice una pregunta Lily ¿Qué haces con ese ególatra de Potter?-

-Yo no tengo por que rendirte cuantas, ni a ti ni a nadie en este castillo, además no estoy con James y sus amigos, tan solo sobrellevo la situación. Si tengo que estar con James todas mis clases es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz.- dijo furiosa la joven bruja.

-Sobrellevar, que idiotez ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Le gustas a Potter- dijo el chico intentando que la bruja lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Y que si es así?-

-Pues que todas las chicas en las que Potter se interesa terminan llorando en los baños y eso tu lo sabes, ¡Lo has visto, las has consolado!-

-Pues tan lo menos no me dice _sangre sucia. _Además Severus soy lo suficientemente lista y adulta como para cuidarme, o que ahora me vas a decir que por que mi familia es muggle ¿Soy idiota?- chillo Lily enfurecida.

-Yo jamás diría eso- contesto Severus con vergüenza agachando la cabeza.

-Claro que si, o tan lo menos lo pensaste, déjame ya Severus, nuestros caminos se separaron desde que decidiste tener esas amistades- dijo Lily. Con estas ultimas palabras, Lily le dio un golpe bajo a Severus, el cual la soltó.

La joven iba furiosa, aun recordaba los años de amistad con Severus, juntos fueron a comprar sus útiles al Callejón Diagon, cruzaron juntos la barrera del anden en King Cross. Pero todo comenzó a cambiar cuando sortearon a Lily en Gryffindor. En alguna ocasión los integrantes del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, le habian dicho que estaba _usurpando _un lugar, y el no había hecho nada. Pero el momento crucial para que esa relación terminara, fue al termino del T.I.M.O de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los merodeadores hacían lo habitual: molestar a Severus, y como siempre Lily había salido en su defensa, pero Severus dijo:

_-No necesito que ninguna sangre sucia me defienda-_.

Días después el joven intento por todos los medios posibles, pero Lily lo rechazo y le dejó bien en claro que jamás le volvería a dirigir la palabra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tantas cosas había sacrificado, pero ¿La vida le daría algo a cambio?

Al llegar al Gran Salón, la chica nota que James tenia la mirada fija en la puerta que acababa de cruzar, detrás de ella entro Severus, y al joven Potter se le encendieron las orejas. Lily se sento junto a Lisa, la cual estaba realmente emocionada, pues dentro de su libro de Historia de la magia había encontrado una nota de Xenofilus Lovegood, en la cual le pedía que se encontraran en la tres escobas el día de Halloween. Al otro extremo de la mesa se podia ver a Anne y a Sirius Black enfrascados en una gran discusión.

-Vaya pelea la de esos dos ¿No crees?- dijo James acercándose a Lily.

-Si ya lo veo-

-Lily, quería decirte, tal vez este castigado la próxima visita a Hogsmade, pero te tengo preparada una sorpresa, espero de verdad te guste- dijo emocionado el chico.

-¿Sorpresa? No Pot... James, lo que quieras darme, decirme o mostrarme hazlo hoy por la tarde, la tenemos libre ¿No?-

-Tu si, yo no, tengo una platica pendiente con Mcgonagall, además dentro de una semana vienen mis padres, la profesora los cito, dice que mi comportamiento ha llegado a un limite- confeso con pesadumbre el joven.

-Pues debes de admitirlo James, tiene razón-

-Ese Quejicus, me amenazo, me dijo que me mataría, que no iba a permitir que le robara lo que el mas añora- se quedo pensativo un segundo y continuo -La verdad Lily, no entendí nada, no se que diablos le estoy robando-

La joven se sonrojo, sabia a la perfección de lo que Severus hablaba, ellos dos había llegado a ser casi hermanos.

-Bueno te dejo, tengo que hablar con Sirius, y creo que tu debes hacer lo mismo con Anne, no se ve nada bien- dijo el chico al tiempo que se levantaba.

Lily y Lisa se acercaron a la rubia joven.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese chico?- pregunto con ira Anne.

-¿Pero que ocurrió?- pregunto Lisa alarmada.

-Le encontré esto- dijo la chica mostrando una nota que rezaba lo siguiente:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nos vemos después de clases, a las nueve, en el lugar de siempre. No faltes. Tengo que preparar algo espectacular.

atte.

Cornamenta

____________________________________________________________________________


	9. ¡Esto es Halloween!

Pronto llego el día de Halloween, Lily se levanto emocionada. Se había corrido el rumor de que la Señora Rosmerta tenia preparada un gran festejo y todo el colegio estaba invitado.

A las diez de la mañana Lily y compañía estaba formada esperando a que Filch registrara su salida, la pelirroja volteaba constantemente buscando a James, era un habito que se había formado hace apenas unas semanas. Las tres chicas tomaron una carroza, jalada siempre por los invisibles caballos.

Lisa estaba emocionada, el año pasado había estado enferma y no había podido a asistir ninguna de las tres celebraciones; y la que mas prometía(como cada año) era la que organizaban los merodeadores..

Las tres chicas llegaron a Hogsmade, saltaron del carruaje, se encaminaron a las tres escobas. Al llegar al bar se vislumbraba a la Señora Rosmerta ataviada con un gran sombrero negro y un vestido rojo escarlata, que combinaba muy bien con sus rojos tacones.

A la entrada del bar se les repartían antifaces de todas formas y colores. Lily escogió un antifaz de murciélago negro azabache y alargado, Anne escogió un antifaz rosa chillón como un flooper y Lisa escogió uno gris moteado, como el de una lechuza.

Las chicas fueron a buscar un lugar en el abarrotado pub, encontraron uno cerca del enorme esqueleto que estaba en la ventana, la decoración del bar era al estilo muggle, calaveras, zombis, brujas con nariz ganchuda con verrugas etc...

-¡Esto esta súper!- dijo Lisa conteniendo una carcajada, pues ella venia de una familia de sangres puras y no podia creer la manera en la que los muggles los veían.

-Mira quien esta ahí Liss- dijo Lily observando una mesa al fondo.

-¡Uy! Es Xenophilus- observo Lisa emocionada -¿Qué hago chicas? ¿Voy con el ó dejo que el venga a buscarme?-

Justo cuando Lisa termino la frase tenia ya a Xenophilus parado junto a ella tendiéndole la mano, invitándola a bailar. La chica acepto la invitación.

La rubia y la pelirroja se quedaron sentadas observando la gran fiesta que había en el pub.

Hagrid bailaba animadamente con la Sra Rosmerta. La profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Flitwick charlaban, como dos viejos amigos y Lisa y Xenophilus bailaban muy acaramelados, parecía que las únicas que no se divertían eran Lily y Anne. De pronto la puerta del pub se abrió de golpe despeinando a los mas cercanos entraron cuatro jóvenes como si fueran estrellas de rock, era mas que obvio quienes eran. Casi todas las chicas en el pub corrieron hacia ellos, Remus parecía distante, la joven con la que salía: Mellisa Tenisson una Ravenclaw muy hermosa de quinto año no había podido asistir, y el joven licántropo quien no había adoptado las feas costumbres de sus amigos, por lo que se limitaría a charlar. Peter gozaba de aquella popularidad, y aunque no tenia montones de fans, algunas chicas se acercaban a charlar con el.

Inmediatamente Anne como buena novia celosa se levanto y fue hacia Sirius, quien ya estaba rodeado de varias jovencitas.

-Hola guapo, ¿Vienes a bailar?- pregunto la rubia con una voz que no correspondía a su persona.

-Ahhh, si claro- dijo Sirius desconcertado por la actitud de Anne.

-James baila conmigo- decía una morena de Ravenclaw

-¡Claro que no! El solo bailara conmigo- exclamo una chica de 4° grado de Hufflepuff. Así se escuchaban distintas, protestas de varias chicas que exigían bailar con el.

-¡Paren, por favor! Solo bailare con un chica.- dijo el chico zanjando la discusión, mirando a Lily.

La chica sintió querer hundirse en un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla.

James tomo de la mano a Lily y fueron a sentarse en una mesa.

-Entonces Lily, ¿Quieres bailar?- dijo James levantándose.

-No James, no se me da muy bien el baile- contesto avergonzada la chica.

-Solo por esta vez te la perdonare ¿Pero podrías hacerme un favor?- pregunto el joven dudosamente.

-Si no requiere que te cubra en alguna travesura, esta bien- se burlo la pelirroja.

-No no es nada de eso, solo que en el momento en el que se apaguen las luces, ve hacia la ventana ¿Si?- diciendo esto James se fue dejando a Lily consternada.

Al salir James jalo a Sirius, y a Remus (salvando a este ultimo de una acosadora Slytherin) pues Peter ya los esperaba en la puerta.

Anne se acerco a Lily.

-¿Por qué diablos James se llevo a mi novio?-pregunto Anne

-No lo se, solo me dijo que cuando...- en es momento las luces del pub se apagaron, algunos de los asistentes gritaron, Lily tomo de la mano a Anne y fue a pararse frente a la ventana.

De pronto, comenzó a sonar música, como salida de un megáfono, unos pequeños trolls, pintados de dorado con unas pequeñas alas color rosa, y pequeñas doxys pintadas de flourecentes colores, las cuales formaban palabras como en una marquesina desplazadle. Las cuales recitaban lo siguiente.

_Lily:_

_Quiero decirte_

_Que desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_Te robaste mi corazón_

_Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos_

_Y besarte de pies a cabeza_

_Al estar junto a ti_

_Mi mundo tiembla_

_En pocas palabras_

_Soy todo tuyo_

_De nadie mas_

_James._

Justo después de esto, los pequeños trolls (con cara de querer asesinar a alguien) rodearon a Lily y cada uno apoyándose en su rodilla izquierda, extendieron su nudoso brazo a la joven, tendiéndole una rosa. La joven ojiverde no supo que hacer por lo que los dorados trolls, dejaron las flores en el suelo.

El sepulcral silencio, fue roto por Hagrid quien derramó todo su tarro de hidromiel sobre el pequeño Profesor Flitwick.

Lisa corrió hacia sus dos amigas, y entre la morena y la rubia sacaron del pub a una consternada Lily, puesto que muchas de las jóvenes que habian visto el "show" que había organizado James, habian reaccionado antes que la pelirroja y la miraban con odio, inclusive algunas habian sacado ya las varitas.

La ojiverde estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer, caminaba únicamente por inercia.

Las chicas llegaron al camino que llevaba a Hogwarts, entre Lisa y Anne ayudaron a subir a Lily, la cual exploto en el momento en el que el carruaje arranco.

-¡Que demonios le pasa a ese chico!- vocifero Lily saliendo de su trance

-Bueno Lily tranquila fue un... lindo detalle- intento tranquilizar Lisa no muy convencida.

-¿Lindo detalle? Liss viste como me miraban todas esas chicas, si pensé que Potter podia cambiar me equivoque por completo- dijo Lily realmente enfadada.

Remus Lupin fue el primero en bajar del carruaje, ayudando a bajar a James el cual, estaba un poco confundido.

-Cornamenta, ahora si la hiciste buena, le conseguiste a Lily como mínimo treinta enemigas de POR VIDA- dijo mientras contenía un carcajada.

-Pero... yo pensé que le agradaría, para que las chicas supieran que ya no estoy disponible, que es ella a quien quiero, Sirius me dio la idea yo solo la modifique un poco-contesto.

-Bueno yo solo te digo que esto va a correr como pólvora, y las "pequeñas" modificaciones que le hiciste a la idea de Sirius, lo dejaron pasmado-

-Querido Cornamenta, contéstame esta pregunta- dijo Sirius mientras bajaba del carruaje -¿Nuestra querida pelirroja consiguo un filtro de amor barato? Ó ¿Por qué demonios hiciste esa horrible aberración?- pregunto totalmente ofendido

-Corrección Canuto Lily no necesita comprar filtros de amor, si ella es la mejor haciendo pociones- corrigió con sorna Peter.

-¡Cállate Colagusano! No estoy para bromas- dijo James -Soy un imbecil lo eché a perder todo... de nuevo-

-En eso si tienes razón Corna- dijo Sirius burlándose.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos- sugirió Remus, al tiempo que observaba a un grupo de chicas que miraban a James con recelo.

-¡Retirada!- grito Sirius.

Los jóvenes entraron al castillo, James parecía afligido, el pequeño avance que había conseguido con Lily lo había echado a perder en un dos por tres. Antes de entrar al castillo James echo una ultima mirada a los thestrals, su abuelo había sido a quien había visto morir.

Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda y solo pudo decirle.

-Camarada, Evans te tiene hechizado-


	10. Si Estoy Confundida ¡Y que!

Al siguiente día de la pequeña declaración de James, se llevaría a cabo el primer juego de quidditch: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

El ambiente dentro del equipo de Gryffindor se sentía muy tenso: James, el capitán y buscador, Rose Wood la mejor guardiana que pudiera existir, Kathleen y Kirsten Blanch de 3° y 5° grado las mejores golpeadoras y los últimos pero no menos importantes los cazadores: Paul Coleman, Axel Huyaley y Michael Stanford todos de 6° grado todos juntos funcionaban a la perfección. Los entrenamientos siempre parecían ensayados, todo salía perfecto. Pero este juego tenia un pequeño conflicto.

Kathleen Blanch salía con el cazador de Ravenclaw: Jonathan Colt, pero los Gryffindors jamás habian dejado que los sentimientos influyeran en su juego.

James Se levanto de su cama, corrió el dosel de su cama, en la habitación se escuchaba la pacifica respiración de los tres chicos, los cuales dormían tranquilamente, salió de su habitación y bajo a la sala común.

Era aun de madrugada, y la sala común tendría que estar vacía, pero no era así, alguien estaba sentado frente a la chimenea.

-¿Buenos Días?- pregunto dudativamente James.

-No tienen nada de buenos Don Fanfarrón.- contesto una Lily Evans muy enfadada.

-¡Lily! Ahhh si te refieres a lo de ayer, créeme que no era por fanfarrón...-

-Entonces explícate por que no entiendo- le exigió la chica al tiempo que volteaba a verlo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Lily?- pregunto James, la chica tenia la cara llena de tizne y hollín -¿Quién fue Lily?- estaba claro que Lily había tenido que evitar algunos hechizos.

-Tus estúpidas admiradoras me dijeron que no me metiera contigo- la ojiverde comenzó a llorar, por lo visto no había dormido en toda la noche.

-Lo lamento, no pensé que pudiera causar todo esto, de verdad lo lamento Lily- contesto James

-¡Bah! Ya que, al menos yo no tengo la cara llena de granos- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¿Granos? ¿A quien le dejaste la cara llena de granos?-

-A Alexa Nichols, me dijo que yo no valía mas que un elfo domestico, intento hechizarme, pero actué antes que ella- contesto la joven con cara de satisfacción.

-Eres brillante, tantas veces que me reprendiste por hacerlo y mira con lo que has salido- dijo James en tono de burla.

-Lo hice para defenderme Potter- contesto la chica con enfado- TU, lo haces para divertirte.

-¿Potter? Pero, si ya habíamos pasado la parte de "James"- dijo con asombro el joven.

-¿Después de lo de ayer?- pregunto la joven con los brazos en jarras.

-¡Si! Después de lo de ayer- contesto haciendo el mismo gesto que la chica.

-¡No me imites James!-

-¡Lo hiciste me llamaste por mi nombre!

- La primera y ultima vez, ni te emociones-

-Perfecto, tu así lo quisiste. No jugare el partido de hoy a menos que me llames por mi nombre, quiero ver como se los explicas a todos los Gryffies- le advirtió James a la joven al tiempo que se sentaba en un extremo del sillón.

-¡Bien! No juegues, a mi no me importa el quidditch- dijo mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo frente a James.

Ambos se miraban, ninguno de los dos bajaría la guardia, Lily odiaba la poca discreción de James y James odiaba no poder tener una conversación normal con Lily.

La sala común empezó a llenarse, todos en la torre de Gryffindor estaban desconcertados.

Lily Evans y James Potter estaban dormidos en el mismo sillón, con las manos entrelazadas, el sueño los había vencido.

Lisa y Anne corrieron apartando a la multitud a empujones.

-¡Lily!- grito Lisa medio divertida, medio confundida.

-Bueno días chicas- dijo James incorporándose, sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja.

-Suéltame- le ordeno la chica al joven en voz baja.

-No hasta que me digas James- objeto el castaño

-No lo haré-

-Solo dime James y te soltare-

-No- decía la joven al tiempo que intentaba soltarse.

-Solo dilo Lily-

-¿Querido James harias el favor de soltarme por favor?- dijo Lily con un cambio de actitud inimaginable.

James procedió a soltar a la joven, estaba atónito. La chica se levanto y le dijo muy bajo:

-Como me vuelvas a hacer esto, te juro que te vas a arrepentir, yo no soy otra de tus tontas muñequitas y no voy a dejar que me mangonees. Yo no doy espectáculos.-

Lily se levanto y se fue de inmediato al baño de prefectos, Lisa y Anne la siguieron con la misma expresión de asombro que todos los demás, llegaron al baño de prefectos, y a pesar de no ser uno las chicas se metieron a el.

A juzgar por el olor a jazmín Lily necesitaba relajarse y meditar. Las tres amigas estaban dentro de la bañera, pero Lily estaba apartada en un rincón.

-Bien, basta ya cariño ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Lisa, sabia que Lily jamás diría lo que le ocurrió, por si sola. Su carácter solía ser como un bubotuberculo, tenias que exprimirlo para que dejara de irritar.

-No me pasa nada- contestó la joven, dándoles las espalda.

Lisa y Anne se miraron, sabían lo que tenian que hacer. Cada una tomo su varita y comenzaron a lanzar grandes chorros de agua fría a Lily.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Esta helada, demonios!- Ordeno Lily

-Paramos si nos dices que te ocurre- respondió Anne sin dejar de lanzar agua.

-¡QUE ME PASA! ¿Cómo que me pasa?... Pasa que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se que es lo correcto. Odio la petulancia de James, odio que sea un arrogante, pero odio mas cuando me mira, cuando me dice con esos ojos que le gusto, que me quiere. Pero lo que de verdad odio es que no se como decir que no, pues una mitad MIA quiere estar con el y la otra lo aborrece por completo- explico la chica con la respiración entre cortada.

-Ay no seas dramática Lily- contesto Lisa con enfado -Lo único que tienes que hacer, es darle una oportunidad a James y ya-

-¿Para que Lis? Para que sea una mas en la lista de los merodeadores, no tu si que enloqueciste-

-¿Y quien dice que lo serás? Puede que no, y que James de verdad este enamorado de ti-

-Bueno ¿Quieren parar? Lily tienes todo el partido para relajarte y pensar en que diablos vas a hacer con James. Vamos ya, que el partido esta por empezar y de seguro Sirius ya tiene unas cuantas arpías alrededor de el- dijo Anne lanzando dos toallas, una para cada chica.

Las tres amigas comenzaron a vestirse, Lily aun estaba enfadada con Lisa ha verla llamado "dramática", todo lo que había dicho era verdad, estaba realmente confundida.

Bajaron al campo de Quidditch, Sirius esperaba a Anne recargado en una de las torres del campo.

-¡Hoy es mi día de suerte! Me acabo de encontrar con las tres chicas mas bellas de todo el colegio- dijo el joven con ese tono tan característico de el.

-¡Calla y muévete!- Le espeto Lily muy enfadada.

-Calma, pelirroja intocable. No entiendo por que estas tan de mal humor si despertaste con James a tu lado, pero eso es poción de otro caldero. Ahora, les reserve el mejor lugar. Venga que les va a agradar.-

El apuesto joven las guió hasta una torre, ahí estaban ya Remus Lupin acompañado por Mellisa, su novia en turno, Peter Pettigrew. Al parecer los chicos habian acondicionado esa torre solo para ellos. Tenia butacas y mullidos puffs, tenia tambien una larga mesa con bocadillos, dulces y algo mas que jugo de calabaza.

-Hola Lily- dijo Remus levantándose.

-Hola Remus, Hola Mellisa- dijo Lily mirando a la Ravenclaw quien le había dirigido una severa mirada de desprecio -¿Cómo sigues Remus? Pregunto observando detenidamente el rostro del joven licántropo.

-Mejor gracias, ¡Mira que ya salen!- dijo el joven intentando distraer la mirada de se rostro-


	11. Quidditch

_**Quidditch**_

Ambos equipos salieron.

Los Gryffindor, ataviados con sus uniformes escarlata y dorado, encabezados por su capitan James Potter, al salir el estadio se dividio, entre abucheos por los chicos y gritos de emocion por parte de las chicas, el castaño solo dedico esa picara sonrisa que acostumbraba y se despeino el cabello. Antes de elevar el vuelo volteo hacia su equipo y dijo:

-Recuerden el que no sienta nervios, puede tomar su escoba y largarse, ahora a vencer a esos Ravenclaws, y Blanch, después de la derrota podras consolar a tu novio, mientas no quiero ningun rastro de compasión ¿entendido?-

-Si capitan- gritaron todos al unísono.

Ambos equipos despegaron y se pusieron uno enfrente del otro. El equipo de Ravenclaw lo conformaba: Jonathan Colt, Robert Clute, Elizabeth Holmer estos tres como cazadores, Rudolf Hein era el buscador del equipo, Joseph Campbell e Yvonne Harter los golpeadores y Ellen Guiley la guardiana.

Elizabeth Holmer fungia como capitana. Ella y James se estrecharon las manos.

-Quiero un partido limpio, agradable e interesante- dijo la Srita Hooch, quien era la nueva profesora de vuelo, libero la snitch, lanzó la quaffle y el partido comenzó. Miles Ward un chico rechoncho de 4° grado de Hufflepuff era el narrador.

-La quaffle sale disparada y de primera instancia Elizabeth Holmer la atrapa y va como bolido hacia la portería de Gryffindor... pero ¡Wow! Que buen robo de Coleman, que se la pasa a Stanford y por poco esa bludger por parte de Harte y le da en la cabeza- Y era cierto Yvonne Harter le tenia cierta tiña al equipo de los leones pues James no hacia mucho la había botado.

-Stanford no puede mas y se la pasa a Huyghe... quien no llego y Clute le roba la quaffle a Gryffindor y ¡OUCH! Una feroz bludger por parte de las hermanas Blanch, ese ataque que hacen en conjunto es mortal y lastima para Clute pues Huyghe recupero la quaffle da una campanada y...GOL PARA GRYFFINDOR!!

La tribuna de Gryffindor grito enloquecida, y James celebro el primer tanto de su equipo parándose temerariamente sobre su escoba, la cual estaba a unos veinte metros del suelo.

-Vaya tu amigo si que es payaso- dijo Lily a Peter, mientras observaba a James, se embeleso con el. Era atlético y el viento despeinaba su cabello magníficamente.

-Ravenclaw tiene la quaffle, Colt vuela rapidamente hacia la portería de Gryffindor. La bella Rose Wood se concentra, se mueve ágilmente entre los posetes, Colt lanza la quaffle y... Anotación de Ravenclaw...- de pronto todo el estadio se quedo callado, era lo que todo el colegio esperaba.

Rudolf Hein y James Potter estaban concentrados ambos volaban detrás de una lucecilla dorada. Habian visto la snitch, Hein unos segundos antes que James, escasos pero valiosos segundos. El buscador de Gryffindor pego su pecho al palo de la escoba, parecían fundirse en uno solo, de pronto James se emparejo con Hein, fue tal el asombro del Ravenclaw que perdió el equilibrio, su escoba se desvió y fue a dar contra una torre llena de chiquillas, admiradoras de los merodeadores.

James sonrió triunfante estiro un brazo y por un pelito atrapo la frenética pelota, pero su escoba se inclino hacia abajo y James salió catapultado, choco contra el suelo y quedo inconsciente.

El joven buscador despertó en la enfermería, en cuanto lo hizo Sirius golpe su hombro y grito:  
-¡Así se hace compañero!-  
Remus solo se limito a sonreír y Peter comenzaba a relatar con detalle todo lo hecho por James.

-Si, si Peter yo tambien me preocupe cuando vi a ese Hein detrás de MI snitch- lo apaciguo el castaño.

-Lo mejor fue cuando saliste catapultado- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en la boca, justa cuando dijo eso James reparo en un par de brazos los cuales lo tenian tomado por detrás, y mas atrás estaba una cabellera roja la cual negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

James trago saliva, sintió como se le aceleraba el corazon. Alcanzo la túnica de Peter y lo jalo hacia a el.

-¿La chica de allá tras es Lily?- pregunto con voz baja.  
-Si es ella, estaba con nosotros en la torre y después cuando termino el partido fue la primera en llegar aquí- explico el chico.

Al mirar a Lily, la mirada de la ojiverde se cruzo con la de el durante unos segundos. La chica le sonrió y se levanto sin apartar la vista de el.

-Vaya golpe que te diste Potter- dijo la chica conteniendo una risita al tiempo que se sentaba a los pies de la cama.  
-Pues no duele mucho en realidad- mintió James.  
-¿Seguro? Apenas y llegábamos y te retorcías del dolor-  
-Bueno, solo un poquito- acepto el joven

-Pues aunque sea solo un poco, el paciente necesita reposo así que jóvenes, retírense- Ordeno Madame Pomfrey la cual traía consigo una charola con un vaso lleno de una poción que parecía jugo de uva, pero por la expresión de James, parecía no serlo.

Era "Naturae" una poción muy poderosa la cual desinflamaría, cicatrizaría y repararía todos los musculos y lesiones de James. Su gusto era horrible y además parecía que quemaba. Su mente actuó rápido, sus amigos ya se habian levantado y estaban saliendo, con Lily y Remus al final. James empujo un poco la silla que estaba a su lado y la Señora Pomfrey tropezó con ella derramando la poción sobre las sabanas, y tiñéndolas de púrpura.

-¡Señorita Evans!- llamo la Sra. Pomfrey -Por favor podría alcanzarme esas sabanas- dijo la enfermera señalando una pila de ellas.  
Lily volteo y tomo una juego.  
-¿Podrían cambiarlo entre los dos? Iré a buscar mas poción para sus heridas Potter- dijo mientras se alejaba.  
-Lily has algo por favor, odio la Naturae, no la soporto sabe horrible- rogó el chico en voz baja, pero la joven no contesto, se limitaba a cambiar la ropa de cama y alisarla, no dejaba ninguna arruga.

-James, la Naturae no solo te sanara ese chichón horroroso que tienes ahí, va a curar todas tus heridas, inclusive las internas, bueno si es que las tienes- le recordó -Anda recuéstate ya- y dicho esto lo empujo suavemente hacia la cama.  
James se estremeció al contacto, de la piel de Lily, era tan suave, que se quedo tan embelesado que a la joven bruja no le costo trabajo que se quedara acostado.

-Bien Potter aquí esta su dosis de Naturae - apunto la Señora Pomfrey con un vaso el doble de grande que el anterior.  
-Este... déjelo en la mesita, ahora me lo tomo- dijo el chico mirando con asco el vaso.  
-Potter incorpórese, se la tomara todo y se la tomara ahora- amenazo la enfermera.  
-Señora Pomfrey, si no le molesta yo veré que James se tome toda la dosis- dijo Lily con voz dulce.  
-No, claro que no me molesta Señorita Evans, se que hará que se la tome- autorizo la enfermera y se marcho a su despacho hablando en voz baja mientras decía cosas como: Barbajan, Sirius Black y jamás lo dejaría.

James y Lily rieron, creían haber entendido de que hablaba la Señora Pomfrey.

-¿No me harás beberla o si?- pregunto James asustado.  
-Si, y todo el vaso- dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba -Es mi revancha por así decirlo-  
-¿Revancha de que...?OH, hablas de las tres escobas ¿verdad?-

-Anda, bebe-dijo sin contestar la pregunta del joven, lo tomo por la nuca y lo hizo beber James dio un largo sorbo y respiro.  
-¡Puaj! Esto es realmente asqueroso Lily-  
-Un trago mas y te lo terminas, vamos- lo animo mientras inclinaba de nuevo el vaso.

El chico bebió la ultima gota de Naturae arrugando la nariz.

-¡Buen chico! - dijo Lily sonriendo y despeinándole el cabello.  
-¿Estas satisfecha? Ya tuviste tu venganza, ahora puedes irte-  
-Que carácter el tuyo, pero mi iré hasta después de la cena- respondió al tiempo que le acomodaba la almohada.  
-¿Y eso como por que?- pregunto James cruzando los brazos.  
-Por que estoy segura de que cuando Madame Pomfrey baje a cenar tu intentaras escabullirte-  
-Pues que bien me conoces, odio la enfermería, me enferma estar aquí-  
-Bueno James, si jugaras con mas cuidado e hicieras menos payasadas, pasarías menos tiempo aquí-  
-¿Así que vuelves a llamarme James?-  
-Pues si, veras Remus me convenció de que el gesto ese horroroso y vergonzoso cabe señalar, se debe a que eres un inútil en las declaraciones de amor, no a que seas fanfarrón- explico la ojiverde.  
-Vaya, debe de agradecerle a Lunático-  
-¿Lunático, quien es Lunático?- pregunto Lily extrañada.  
-¿Te preocupaste cuando caí?- pregunto el joven interesado.  
-Claro que me preocupe, si hubieras visto la manera en la que rebotaste, parecías un muñeco de trapo-

-Pero mis huesos, ya se acostumbraron- bromeo el joven.  
-Eso no es para nada gracioso, James- le recrimino Lily.  
-Tienes razón, no lo es, ¿te parece si te propongo algo, para que deje de decir estupideces?- pregunto temeroso el joven.  
-Depende, de cual sea la propuesta-  
-Te parecen... ¿Las veinte preguntas?-  
-De acuerdo pero yo empiezo- dijo Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios -¿Cuántas novias has tenido en Hogwarts?  
-Esa no Lily- reprocho James.  
-Tu propusiste el juego, así que contesta-  
-Pues ya que ¿No?...Pues están: Brianna Mitchel de Hufflepuff, Brenda Stanford de Ravenclaw, con su hermana Kamsie tambien de Ravenclaw, Josephine Stevens de Slytherin, Catherine Mcgowan de Gryffye, Marie Covent la que trabajaba en Zonko, y Valerie Fuste de Gryffindor- contesto el joven contando con los dedos a cada chica.

-Eso no es cierto James, te he visto besar a mas del doble de las chicas- le recrimino la ofendida pelirroja.  
-Tu dijiste novias y te las acabo de enumerar- le contesto el joven con sorna -Pero ahora es mi turno ¿Por qué siempre defendiste a Quejiucus?-  
- ¡James! No le digas Quejicus y el y yo somos... bueno éramos amigos desde que tengo nueve y el es bastante lindo, es agradable, es inteligente y es...-pero James no la dejo terminar.  
-¡Te llamo sangre sucia Lily!-  
-Si lo se, y es por eso que ya no le hablo- declaro con tristeza la joven.  
-En realidad no puedo decir que lo lamento-  
-Eso tampoco es gracioso, pero sigo yo ¿Por qué amas tanto el quidditch? ¿Qué es lo que tiene de interesante?- pregunto la joven.  
-Por que me siento libre, tengo el control sobre mi y sobre todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, puedo hacer enormes cosas con tan solo desearlas, no necesito ningún hechizo, solo somos yo y mi escoba- termino con un frenesí indescriptible.  
-¡Wow! Eso si que me impacto, jamás había pensado sobre el quidditch de esa manera- confeso Lily avergonzada.  
-Lo se, se nota- ambos chicos rieron- ¿Qué pensaste cuando recibiste tu carta?-  
-En realidad no me sorprendió mucho, Severus ya me había platicado, pero las cosas en casa si cambiaron, mis padres estaban tan orgullosos y mi hermana estaba tan... celosa, que jamás volvió a dirigirme la palabra- dijo al tiempo que intentaba ocultar las lagrimas que habian brotado de sus verdes ojos.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto James sorprendido.  
-Ah no, esa es otro pregunta y sigo yo ¿Por qué diablos desde el primer día de clases no me has dejado en paz? De verdad pensé que en el segundo año estarías harto de mis rechazos-  
-Veras Lily, eres diferente de las demás. Eres para mi lo mas opuesto y eso me encanta. Eres linda, inteligente. Pero lo que mas me gusta de ti es que eres capaz de sentir compasión a pesar de que te hallan lastimado, te preocupas por la gente aunque no la conozcas, cosa que yo realmente no puedo. Tu no guardas rencor en tu corazon y yo si-  
Lily se sonrojo ante aquella confesión, no penso que pudiera significar todo eso para alguien.  
Llego la hora de la cena y Madame Pomfrey le entrego a James una bandeja con la suya y a Lily otra, mientras ella se iba a cenar.

Se preguntaron infinidad de cosas, desde cual fue el primer hechizo que hicieron, hasta con quien había sido su primer beso. Al llegar la hora en la que Lily fuera a su dormitorio James parecía un niño emberrinchado.  
-No te vayas Lily, eres mejor enfermera que la Señora Pomfrey-  
-Eso no es verdad y yo tambien tengo que dormir James- dijo Lily mirándolo divertida.  
-Pero vendrás a verme mañana por la mañana ¿cierto?-  
-Eso tenlo por seguro James-  
-Pues solo así podré dormir tranquilo- contesto un sonriente mago  
-Que tengas buena noche James- dijo Lily al tiempo que se agachaba para apagar la luz de noche. Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido como el golpe de una bludger. Al tener tan cerca de Lily James hizo el ademán de querer besarla, pero lo penso y se refreno, pero Lily no lo dudo, tomo la cara de James y le planto un profundo beso.

La chica lo soltó se dio la vuelta y dijo con una sonrisa:  
-Que duermas bien James- a pesar de no estar muy segura de que el chico durmiera esa noche.


	12. ¿Alguna vez existio lo nuestro?

James Potter despertó en su habitación sobresaltado, de nuevo soñó con aquella noche recordaba el roce de sus manos, el olor de su cabello y recordaba aun mas el suave toque de sus labios. Dado que no se había vuelto a repetir James sonaba a diario con aquel evento era la cuarta semana consecutiva que despertaba así.

Era el ultimo día de noviembre, se tenia planeada una salida a Hogsmade, pero James (y a decir verdad sus amigos tambien) tenian aun deberes por terminar. Se levanto y se dirigió a los servicios, entró a la ducha y abrió la llave.  
Se puso debajo del chorro de agua, se dispuso a tomar una tranquilizante ducha. Estaba intentando relajar cada uno de sus musculos, el entrenamiento del día anterior lo había dejado muerto. Tal vez se estaba relajando de mas pero escucho que alguien susurraba su nombre.  
-James, James, James- era una voz suave.  
Volteo y vio una sombra a través de la cortina del baño tenia cabello largo, Pero... no podia ser ella ¿o si? En su habitación, había ido ya otras veces pero solo para ayudarlo en sus tareas.  
-James, James- volvió a susurrar aquella voz.  
Su corazon latia rapidamente tomo rápido su toalla, ni siquiera termino de enjuagarse, cerro la llave y salió.  
-James, James te vas a acabar el agua caliente, apesto y necesito bañarme- dijo Sirius burlándose y juntando los labios como si fuera a darle un beso al enfurecido James.  
-¡Ya veras Canuto ven acá!- grito James furico.  
Sirius salió disparado a la habitación.  
-¿Quién pensabas que era? ¿Tu amada pelirroja?-  
-Con ella no te metas Canuto- de los ojos de James salían chispas.  
-Ja ja ja esa cornamenta te afecto el cerebrote- Sirius al parecer estaba enfadado e intentaba desahogarse molestando, pero estaba llegando a un limite.  
-Paren ya los dos, Canuto estas rebasando el limite de Cornamenta y tu James vuelve a bañarte y tápate ¡por favor!- dijo Remus al tiempo que le aventaba una bata a James.  
-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- pregunto un Peter recién levantado.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dos figuras femeninas entraron a la habitación, una de ellas con cabellos rubio, la otra con cabellos de un rojo intenso. Por segunda vez en ese año Lily encontraba a los cuatro jóvenes en condiciones vergonzosas: James a medio enjuagar, Sirius de nuevo en calzones Peter dentro de la cama recién levantado y Remus únicamente con los pantalones de la pijama.

-Lily bienvenida al paraíso-dijo Sirius ignorando a Anne.  
-¡OH! Lo lamentamos, solo quería saber si van a ir a Hogsmade- pregunto Lily sonrojada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo evitando mirar a James semidesnudo.

-Si Lily si vamos a ir- contesto James al tiempo que se escondía detrás de Remus.

-¿Sirius podemos platicar?- pregunto Anne observándolo con una extraña mirada.  
-Después Anne, ahora no-  
-En Hogsmade ¿tal vez?-  
-No lo se Anne- dijo Sirius y se metió al baño.  
-Vamos Anne, debemos terminar la redacción de transformaciones- dijo Lily sacando a su amiga de la habitación.  
-Canuto ¿Qué ocurre con la rubia?- pregunto Peter.  
-Nada, no pasa nada-  
-Por las barbas de Merlín, Canuto sal de ahí, que no ves que sigo enjabonado- grito furioso James golpeando la puerta.  
-Canuto ¿Qué ocurre con Anne?- pregunto Remus gritando por una pequeña abertura de la puerta del baño.  
-No ocurre nada y no voy a salir Cornamenta así que deja de golpear la puerta-  
-¿Cómo que no vas a salir?- pregunto James mientras evitaba que el jabón entrara en sus ojos.  
-¡Ya! Callados los dos- exclamo Sirius mientras salía del baño, al tiempo que James entraba en el apresuradamente.  
-Bien, entonces dinos ¿Qué ocurre con Anne?- pregunto Remus mientras sacaba su ropa interior del fondo de su baúl.  
-¿Saben con quien la vi ayer? ¿Saben con quien estaba?-  
-¿Con quien? ¿Con el calamar gigante?- contesto Peter riéndose de su pésimo chiste.  
-Con Augustus Roodwook- dijo Sirius y acto seguido le propino un tremendo zape a Peter por su mal chiste.  
-¿Con ese?- grito James desde las duchas.  
-Si con ese y todavía la muy cínica de Anne me dijo que no ocurría nada- platico Sirius pateando su baúl.  
-Bueno Canuto y si en realidad no ocurre nada- opino Remus.  
-Ay Lunático, el tal Roodwook empezó a perseguir a la rubia desde que ellos dos empezaron lo suyo- Recordó Peter.  
-Si, bueno punto Colagusano, y Anne lo sabia, lo hace a propósito- dijo Sirius sentándose a lado de el pequeño Peter.

-Bueno Canuto no tiendes de que quejarte el otro día te vi en la biblioteca con Eve Mont- le confeso Remus.  
-Solo platicábamos, además si la chica es linda no es mi culpa-  
-Canuto yo te vi con Cecil Graham en los invernaderos- grito James quien al parecer había terminado de ducharse.  
-Solo le explicaba como hacer para que germinaran los zaleidos -  
-Si claro y eso incluía olerle el cabello y tenerla tomada de la cintura ¿No?- le pregunto James el cual salió del baño al fin con una bata puesta.  
-Eso era solo un gesto amable de mi parte, la pobrecilla acaba de terminar con Lane Worthing, el tonto capitán del club de gobstones-se justifico Sirius.  
-Bueno, el punto es que tu no tienes por que enojarte con Anne si tu haces lo mismo o inclusive peores cosas- le recrimino Remus.  
-¡Yo no hago nada!- le grito indignado Sirius  
-¡Ya canuto confiesa! ¿De verdad no le has sido infiel a la rubia?- pregunto Peter con esa enferma obsesión que tenia por las relaciones de sus compañeros.

Los tres amigos estaban expectantes ante la respuesta de Sirius.

-Eso no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes- dijo al tiempo que entraba al baño -¡Y no hagan suposiciones estúpidas!- y cerro la puerta del servicio.

A medio día la puerta del colegio, estaba abarrotada de estudiantes los cuales estaban enfundados, con guantes, gorros y bufandas, pues había comenzado a caer una ligera agua-nieve, la cual a pesar de ser muy ligera calaba hasta los huesos.

-¿Dónde estará James?-dijo Lily estirando el cuello.  
-¿A quien le importa James, donde diablos se metió Sirius, que no piensa venir?- le contesto Anne  
-Saben, hoy cumplo dos meses con Xenophilus- dijo Lisa emocionada.  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron Lily y Anne al mismo tiempo.  
-Si, dos meses- les contesto Lisa apoyándose sobre las puntas de sus pies intentando encontrar a Xenophilus.  
-¡Wow, no pensé que llevaran tanto ya!- dijo Lily sonriendo, desde que Lisa estaba con Xenophilus su amiga había dejado de lada la loca idea de inventar nuevos hechizos.  
-Buen día Señoritas ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Xenophilus, el cual acababa de llegar, abrazando a Lisa y sacando de su bolsillo un par de pendientes.  
-Bien Xenophilus, gracias- le contesto Anne  
-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí Xenophilus?- preguntó Lily con curiosidad, era difícil para ella y para Anne entablar una conversación con el, era un chico extravagante, pero muy amable.  
-Son un regalo para mi Liss- contesto aun sin soltar a la castaña, evitando así que los observara.  
-Que... originales- dijo Anne, quien al parecer tambien noto que los pendientes era bolsas de te cristalizadas.  
-Bueno chicas lo lamento, pero me robo a esta hermosura- dijo, y en efecto se llevo a Lisa.

Lily y Anne subieron apresuradamente pues Augustus Roodwook y su horrible pandilla parecían dispuesto a retomar su constante acoso de la semana pasada hacia ambas chicas.

Al llegar a Hogsmade Lily sugirió ir a Honeydukes por su ansiada dotación de golosinas (la cual se estaba terminando y Anne sin azúcar era toda una pesadilla).  
Pero sin esperarlo ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Srita Evans, Srita Clark ¡Buenos Días!- dijo Ambrosius el dueño de Honeydukes.  
-Buenos días Sr. Flume- contestaron al unísono, mientras escogían los dulces a comprar.  
-¿El colegio que tal?- pregunto el Sr. Flume.  
-Ahhhh, ya sabe andando y dando- contesto Lily-  
-¿Y los chicos?- pregunto con sorna.  
-¡Ambrosius, deja a las chicas en paz!- le reprendió su esposo.  
-Ya sabe parecen moscas a la miel- dijo Anne sonriendo y señalando con la cabeza a Lily.  
-¿Cuánto va a ser Sr. Flume?- Pregunto Lily mientras dejaba caer un chaparrón de golosinas sobre el mostrador  
-Nada-  
-¿Nada, como que nada?-pregunto Anne mirando al Sr. Flume.  
-Si, nada, el Sr... Potter dijo que cualquier cosa que usted se llevara lo pusiera a su cuenta- le contesto mientras empacaba las golosinas.  
Lily se sonrojo y tartamudeo.  
-Pero... yo... no, yo tengo que pagar por esto no puedo...-  
-Que bien la conoce el Señor Potter, justo adivino lo que usted diría, y me pidió que le dijera que usted tendría que arreglárselas con el- dijo el Sr. Flume zanjando el asunto.  
-Vamos Lily, tómalos nada te va a pasar- le dijo Anne.

Ambas chicas salieron con lo brazos atiborrados de dulces.  
Fueron a Las tres escobas, en la entrada del bullicioso pub esta un numeroso grupo de molestas Slytherins.

-Aghhh Helen, creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí, comienza a apestar-  
-Tienes toda la razón Kelly, pero solo esperemos un poco mas a Lane-

Lily miro escudriñadoramente a las chicas, no las conocía solo sabia que formaban parte del grupo de fans de Sirius. Ambas chicas se sentaron en una mesa. La señora Rosmerta se acerco y dejo tres bebidas rosadas en la mesa.

-¡Doxys rosadas!- exclamo Madame Rosmerta  
-Pero nosotras no pedimos esto Señora Rosmerta- dijo Lily mirando las bebidas, había oído de ella pero en cuanto llegaban a Hogsmade ya se habian terminado.  
-Lo se, lo se, pero James Potter las ha pagado para ustedes, sabia que aun no las habías probado y decidió dejarte unas de regalo, pero veo que Lisa no esta.- contesto Madame Rosmerta y dicho esto se retiro a la barra.  
-Vaya, pues parece que James esta decidido a consentirte el día de hoy- dijo Anne aparentemente disfrutando de los beneficios de ello.  
-Si, eso parece- contesto distraída pues seguía escudriñando los rostros de las jóvenes Slytherins -¿Sabes Anne te parece si nos cambiamos a aquella mesa?- y señalo una mesa alejada de la barra.  
-Pues si, ¿Pero por que?-  
-Ya sabes, que no me gusta mucho el frió y estamos muy cerca de la ventana- mintió la joven y dicho esto se cambiaron.

Los cuatro merodeadores llegaron a Hogsmade, primero visitaron Zonko (en el cual tenian ya descuento de mayoristas). Después de esto Remus se separo pues había quedado con Mellisa.  
James paso a Honeydukes a pagar la deuda de Lily (la cual lo impacto ¡De verdad que le gustaban las golosinas!) y prosiguieron su recorrido. En la tienda de túnicas, Sirius observo una cabellera rubia y suponiendo que era Anne decidió huir a las tres escobas, mientras Peter se desternillaba de risa.  
Sirius abrió la puerta del pub, Anne lo noto pero no se evanto, y acto seguido una de las Slytherins que había molestado a las chicas se le acerco.

-¡Black! Que honor es verte sin ese gusarrajo rubio que siempre te acompaña- dijo una joven de la cual ni Lily ni Anne conocían su nombre.  
-Black tu novia enloqueció esta sentada allá y cuando entramos comenzó a ofendernos sin razón ¿Cierto Hannah?- le mintió una chica del cual Lily creía conocer su nombre y su reputación: Jacqueline Rothrock , la arpía mas grande de todo el colegio, conocida por arruinar amistades y relaciones de pareja; por el simple hecho de disfrutarlo.  
-Esperen ¿Qué Anne hizo que cosa?- dijo Sirius confundido, miro a James y a Peter los cuales le respondieron con la misma mirada de confusión.  
-Y no solo ella, sus amigas tambien, inclusive tengo la ligera sensación de que intentaron hechizarnos.  
En ese momento Anne y Lily se levantaron ¡Que diablos se pensaban esas chicas diciendo tales mentiras frente a ellas!  
-Mira quien tiene el descaro de aparecerse por aquí después de lo que hicieron- dijo Rothrock.  
-Tu Rothrock cierra el pico, pues pareces el revez de un caldero- le espeto Anne enfadada.  
-No puedo creerlo aun enfrente de Black nos sigues insultando- le dijo ofendida la chica cuyo nombre era Hannah.  
-Sirius no puedes creer esto ¿Verdad?- pregunto preocupada Anne.  
-Anne, pero... si la acabas de ofender- dijo Sirius.  
-¿Qué?- exclamo Anne ofendida.  
-Si si lo hiciste, desde el otro día, tu y tus amigas no paran de decirnos tonterías-dijo Jacqueline con una mirada de enorme satisfacción al ver que Sirius le creía mas a ellas.  
-¡Claro que no!- exclamaron juntas Lily y Anne.  
-Eso es lo que dicen ellas- contesto Sirius por toda respuesta.  
-Y no solo lo decimos Sirius tengo pruebas- a lo que Jacqueline levanto un poco su falda dejando ver en su moreno muslo un moretón enorme, teñido de verde -¿Recuerdas el otro día Anne, cuando me empujaste al salir de Herbólogia?-  
-¿Anne tu hiciste eso?- pregunto Sirius alarmado.  
-¡Claro que no!- exclamo Anne, recordaba haber chocado con ella pero... jamás cayo o se golpeo.  
-Anne, vamos fuera- dijo Sirius muy serio.  
-Sirius, yo... yo no hice nada- dijo Anne con un dejo de suplica en su voz.  
Ambos chicos salieron del Pub.

-Hola Lily- dijo James acercándose a la chica con un poco de timidez.  
-James ¿Por qué siempre que nos encontramos en situaciones tan incomodas?- pregunto Lily con ternura.  
-No lo se, tal vez nos hace bien tener una mejor compañía que esos dos- dijo James con cierta amargura -¿Te gustaron las Doxys rosadas?-  
-Si saben muy bien, gracias- le respondió Lily, un poco incomoda pues las Slytherins aun seguían ahí como si nada -Oh, vamos salgamos de aquí.  
Y tomados de las manos salieron del bar.

-Brr, que frió- se quejo Lily con la nariz roja por el frió.  
-Mucho- contesto James mientras se quitaba los guantes para ofrecérselos a la joven pelirroja.  
-¿Te parece si vamos a la casa de los gritos?- pregunto Lily.  
Caminaron hasta el viejo edificio y se sentaron en la misma piedra en la que James había encontrado a Lily hacia tiempo.

-¿Pasaras las Navidades aquí?- pregunto Lily  
-Probablemente ¿Y tu?- contesto James.  
-Probablemente, seguro Mama estará ocupada, pues Petunia al parecer esta comprometida además Liss va a quedarse y no quiero dejarla, Xenophilus ira con su familia y creo que estará triste- contesto Lily como siempre pensando en los demás.  
-Entonces ya no es probable que me quede- le confeso James con una sonrisita.  
-¿Ah no?-  
-Nop, ya es un hecho-  
-Oh James no por mi ¿verdad?-  
-Por ti todo-  
-James...- Susurro Lily abrazándolo, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del joven, inhalando su aroma, se sentía tan bien estar así, James poso su mejilla en la coronilla de Lily, acariciando su rojo cabello. Se quedaron así no supieron por cuanto tiempo. Habian hecho un pacto, Lily decidiría cuando seria el momento enel que ambos comenzarían a salir formalmente, el momento en el que todo Hogwarts se enteraría que después de siete años, Lily y James estaban saliendo al fin. El momento en el que oficialmente serian: "Novios".  
-James, antes de que algo terrible ocurra, quiero decirte que...-  
-¿Qué Lily?-  
-Te quiero-  
Caminaron juntos al camino que llevaba a Hogwarts, el cual estaba desierto, solo se vislumbraban dos sombras. Al acercarse se escucharon unos gritos.

-Estas loco, jamás le daría alas al idiota de Augustus- gritaba una chica la cual Lily reconoció como Anne.  
-Yo te vi Anne- le contesto un enfurecido Sirius.  
-Y yo te vi con la "Fácil Graham" y con Eve Mont-  
-¡Pero yo no ando con ellas!- le grito Sirius, impregnando en cada palabra un dejo de desprecio.  
-Ni conmigo Sirius, soy tan tonta hace tiempo que debí de haberte dejado-  
-¿Y por que no lo hiciste Anne?-  
-Por que pensé que de verdad me querías- confeso Anne avergonzada.  
Ambos se quedaron callados.  
-Anne- rompió el silencio Sirius -Lo nuestro ya no funciona-  
-¿Lo nuestro?¿Alguna vez existió lo nuestro?- pregunto sarcásticamente Anne.  
-Claro que si- le dijo suavemente Sirius.  
-Sirius, jama existió, siempre me viste la cara- contesto Anne con lagrimas en los ojos- Adiós Sirius-  
La rubia subió a un carruaje, este arranco con la chica llorando.

-No puede ser- dijo James.  
-¿Terminaron?- pregunto Lily  
-Creo, Lily no quiero separarme de ti pero creo que Anne te necesita-  
-Gracias James- agradeció Lily, lo beso en la boca, echo a correr para alcanzar el siguiente carruaje.

-James- exclamo Sirius al ver que su amigo se acercaba a el.  
-Canuto, ¿Qué paso?-  
-Viejo, esa chica me vuelve loco-  
-¿Pero... tu la quieres?-pegunto James mientras ambos chicos subían a un carruaje.  
-No lo se amigo, ¿Oye Cornamenta, donde esta Colagusano?-pregunto el chico evasivamente.  
-No lo se, yo lo deje en las tres escobas, creo que se quería ligar a tus "amigas" de Slytherin- dijo James.  
El carruaje arranco con los chicos aun preguntandose en donde estaba su amigo.

____________________________________________________________________________


End file.
